


Zutara Week 2018

by VermeilH20



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aged Up, F/M, Romance, Ten Years Later, Zutara, Zutara Week 2018, aged-up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-19 15:06:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15512481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VermeilH20/pseuds/VermeilH20
Summary: So, I'm just going to gather all my pieces into a single fic, too, just for the sake of convenience once this week is over. Set 10 years after the events of the show finale, the gang gets back together to celebrate a decade of peace, and a new romance begins.





	1. First Kiss

Ten years had passed since the end of it all. Or the start, depending on how you looked at it.

Katara smiled at her reflection, fingers trailing across her face. They stopped at her cheek.

"You can turn surprisingly red for a water bender." Her older bother came sauntering in. She stifled a giggle at the sight of his face.  
His expression fell. "Suki did the same thing when she saw this one." Ever since he had started to grow facial hair, Sokka had been, as he put it, "experimenting". He reasoned that facial hair was a fine technology that required multiple trials and models before finding the most effective one. Suki had made it clear she did not agree.

"I came in to ask if you wanted me to escort you to the banquet table. I mean, since you and Aang..." He trailed off. "I just wanted to make sure if everything was okay. Because I totally support you and your choices." His eyes grew softer, a bit of the chief he would one day become showing through. "It can't be easy, what with all those acolytes and gossip rags hounding you. Now that you are back, it's not weakness to want a little support sometimes."

Katara sighed. "Sokka, it's been two years, I'm fine." More than fine, actually. Not that she would say that with him there.

"If you turn any redder, you are going to look like a tomato." His humor didn't seem to have matured with the rest of him. "Have you been drinking? The Katara I know isn't exactly one to go drowning her sorrows in Fire Nation wine."

"It has been a while since the gang got together again. Maybe things have changed." She said, only half-jokingly.

"Yeah, well, you still smell, but not of alcohol, so I wouldn't say they have changed too much. Anyway, if you are fine, I should probably get back to Suki." He left the last sentence open.

"I'm fine. Go be with your wife. I'll see you both at dinner." She shooed him out, then stared at the closed door. It was so easy to slip back into the rhythm of sibling camaraderie they had honed over all those years. Though they hadn't seen in each other for a while, what with him busy back home and her travelling, their relationship was as familiar as the back of her hand. She had seen the rest of the girls earlier, when they had arrived. The lot of them had decided to get ready for the banquet together, just like old times. Mai had volunteered her house for the event. "Like we are going to get anything done here. Zuko's a sweetheart, but the boy is still a bachelor and has no decent women's stylists."

So they had packed up their finery and trooped over in a carriage. While the ride had started out formal and a bit awkward, a few careening turns and they had dissolved into familiarity. They had hauled their things up into Mai's chambers, where a bevy of stylists waited. Hair, face, nails, feet, all of it. She may have gotten older, but Mai was sitll the wry, detail-oriented snarker she had always been. The air of sullen angsty boredom had grown into an air of coolly amused boredom, but the effect was as regal as always. Ty Lee had been ecstatic when she saw the blades Mai was sneaking into her sleeves. Some things never changed.

While they were all older, not much had changed with the others, as well. Toph had plans to expand her metalbending academy, but had still managed to get in a few jabs about "frou-frou tutus" when she had realized what the other girls were going to wear tonight. It had taken their combined efforts to convince her that a metalbending suit was not appropriate wear for a state dinner. She had finally been stuffed into a pretty green dress. Suki and Ty Lee had even cut slits up the sides so that she could fight if she wanted. "The only thing you are going to have to fight tonight are the Avatar's fangirls." Suki had laughed.

"Yeah, now that he's single, you're going to have to fight them off with a..." Ty Lee's grin faded as she saw Katara's blush. "Sorry! I didn't mean..."

"It's okay." Suki and Ty Lee were thinking about helping Aang put together a police force for the new republic he was planning on creating, and they had plenty of experience protecting him from some of his more ardent admirers. "I'm fine, everything is fine." She was starting to get annoyed with how everyone was walking on eggshells around her. Besides, she wasn't blushing from embarassment. Okay, maybe a little embarassment, but not for the reasons everyone else seemed to be thinking! She had finished getting ready with the rest of them, wearing a long blue dress with a teardrop pendant. The stylists had done wonders, turning her normally practical braids into a gorgeously intricate updo. They had even taught her how to use waterbending to keep a few loose tendrils framing her face in an artful way. 

"Say what you will about the Avatar's integration efforts. Where those old windbags have lost, fashion has gained." Mai had looked approvingly at Katara. She had grinned back, her fingers splayed to keep the blue paint they had put on her nails from smudging. If you looked close enough, each one of her fingers bore a small replica of water nation insignia. Mai's had the Fire nation's, and Suki and Ty Lee had gotten little Kyoshi fans on them. Toph had refused to put paint anywhere on her person. 

"It's going to get in my food when I use my hands." She had cracked up at the rest of their horrified expressions. "Relax, princesses. I grew up in a noble family. I know how to use cutlery." She laughed again, dissolving into a fresh fit. "Your faces, though! But seriously, no paint. I ran away from that same nobility for a reason."

A sudden breeze from the balcony doors brings her back to the present. Her gaze focuses on the silk tapestry hanging on the back of the wooden door. It was a deep red, embroidered with the Fire nation insignia. In the soft candlelight, the solitary flame in the center looked like it was real. The entire room was lovely, all fine linens and elaborate design. It was one of the nicer rooms in the Fire Nation Palace. Sokka, Aang and Teo were in another wing, and Zuko had his own suite.

Speaking of Zuko. Her fingers went back to her cheek, then trailed to her lips. That was one thing that had changed dramatically. 

***

She had arrived yesterday evening, well before the others. Sokka and Suki had been travelling from the Water tribe council, Ty Lee had been coming from Kyoshi, and Toph never showed up until the last minute anyway. Zuko had been there is person to greet her. "How are your travels going?" He had grown into the responsibility of being fire lord. Ten years with Iroh and Mai's help had made him much more comfortable with the position. And his mother.

"Wonderful. I have been learning the most interesting healing methods. There is a tribe of Earthbenders in one of the woodlands that has barely seen outside contact. They have entire recipes of herb poultices and potions they use for different maladies. I spent the past year with them." She nodded her head in thanks as a servant poured tea. He had asked if they could continue their reunion in his study, since he had some paperwork to catch up on.

"That sounds nice. I've been cooped up in here for the past year, overseeing legislation. It's been ten years, but there is still so much to be done." He seemed a bit wistful. "I remember back when I was younger and travelling the world. I wish I hadn't been so angry and single-minded then. If I'd known how intense things would be now, I might have actually enjoyed it." He gave a rueful laugh.

"Well, we were all young. Besides, travelling for diplomatic reasons must be nice. No flea-bitten mattresses and sludgy water in sight."

"Yes, but no anonymity and freedom either." He looked morose, and Katara gave him a gentle nudge.

"You're not doing a very good job hosting, being all gloom and doom. I thought ten years would change things." She stifled a grin at the expression on his face. “Your letters seemed a lot cheerier.”

"Sorry, I have been getting better. I think it’s just you." He looked horrified when he realized what he'd said. "I didn't mean it like that! I just meant you remind me of a different time. It's been what, I don't know how many years since we have talked, just the two of us." He waved his hand. “The letters are easier, I guess, because I have time to think and rewrite and consider my words. It is a lot more difficult in the moment.”

"Glad to see I bring out the awkwardness in you." She teased back, relaxing. This bumbling mess was a lot more familiar to her than the stoic royal who had greeted her earlier. 

“Ugh, I messed this up. I wanted to be all calm and controlled when I saw everyone. Let them know I had gotten a handle on things, that I could handle things.” He put his head in his hands, the familiar gesture stirring something in her. “It’s so hard moving out from your father’s shadow.”

“I get that.” She knew how it was, losing the mother everyone said you were like, having her torn away when you were so young, but still able to remember every bit of the pain. Struggling to prove to everyone else, all the men, that you were more than what society thought. Wanting so hard to prove that you, too, were a warrior worthy of respect. 

She got it, all right.

“I am so sorry, you of all people would understand.” He groaned again. “Here I go, making it all about me again.”

“Hey, at least we had Kanna and Pakku and Iroh, right? Although Pakku took a bit of convincing.” She muttered. “Besides, it’s not like I have an entire nation to run.”

“No, but you work with Sokka and just because you’re not a chieftess or anything doesn’t mean it hurts less. Hurt less.” He amended. “Time heals a lot.” He pointed to his face. “But not everything.” They laughed, more in cathartic release than actual mirth. “You know something, I was always a little impressed by you. A lot impressed. I mean, you went through a lot of what I did, a lot more in some ways, but you never let it stop you. You never got angry and bitter, and you always seemed so put together.”

“Don’t tell Aang and Sokka that!” She grinned. “Oh, I snapped at them so much.”

“I mean, you were probably entitled to a little bit of snapping. They don’t seem like the easiest bunch. I mean, I trained Aang for a week and barely held it together. You were with him for months.”

“Very true. He’s so sincere, though. It was hard to snap.” She laughed at his disbelieving expression. “Besides, my family was a little different.”

“Obviously, but it was still impressive.”

“Thank you. And relax, you are doing fine. Do you want to know something?”

“Yeah?” He looked at her, their eyes locking in the quiet study. For the first time, she was aware of the fact they were alone, the servant having left a while ago, and all the guards stationed outside.

“Well, I have been travelling for a long time, since I was fourteen, and I have always paid attention to what people said.” She continued. “When I was with Aang, Sokka and everyone, what I heard the most was how horrible the Fire Nation was, how cruel the Fire lord was and how much everyone was suffering.” Zuko winced at that last bit.

“Now, though, I hear how people are travelling, learning new things, how all the nations are working to rebuild. I hear how the new Fire lord is better, how things are better. People are still suffering.” She pointed out. “But not because you subjugate them and steal from them. Things are getting better, everywhere.” She began to get really passionate. “Are some people still grumbling, and complaining? Of course, but that is because when you are used to being at the top, being on the same level as the people you used to lord over can feel like being brought down. Of course it is difficult when the life you are used to crumbles overnight. But if that life was built on the backs of hapless people, is it really a life you can justify living?” She paused for a breath. “Is there a lot of work remaining? Yes. But what with airships becoming such a major transportation method, people are moving around more than before, communicating more than before. The innovations and technology coming from those collaborations are bringing us into a golden age. We are seeing less violent death, less death from disease and newer, better healing practices. Which I can personally attest to.” She exhaled for emphasis, then took a sip of tea.

Zuko was staring at her, amazement and something else in his eyes. “I think I only heard you give a pep talk once, but I can see why everyone talks about them.” He exhaled, too. “I needed to hear that, thank you.”

“Wait, who talks about them?” Katara was curious. Everyone always said she was too emotional.

“Oh, Sokka, Aang and sometimes even Toph, when she has had a few drinks.” He chuckled. “She tries to give pep talks, gives up halfway though, mutters something about Katara doing it better, then yells threats at whoever she is trying to motivate. Which, coming from Toph, is pretty effective.” The two of them shared a laugh. “Seriously, though, I should hire you to write my speeches.”

“Maybe after I finish my book.” The words slip out before Katara can process them. Her face lights up in a blush.  
Zuko looked intrigued. “What book?”

“Um, I am thinking about writing a book, a compilation of all the healing methods I have been learning about.” She says quietly. “Separating it into chapters based on water, earth and firebending. I want to have a chapter about airbending, but I need to decipher some moldy scrolls I managed to unearth from the temples before I have enough for its own chapter. Oh, and another section for herb-based things that non-benders can do, too.” Just saying it out loud makes it seem more real. Her fingers tighten around the teacup handle.

“That sounds amazing.” He said sincerely. “You were always a great healer.” His fingers brushed against his tunic, right over his chest. They quieted, thinking of that day. He was the first to come out of the reverie, continuing, “The rest of the world deserves to benefit from the healing abilities of Master Katara, too.” His lips quirked into a small smile. She smiled back.

They sat there for a while, relishing the silent company. They were so busy, both of them, that the moment felt like an oasis of calm.  
The atmosphere dissolved when Katara let out a yawn. She had been travelling all morning, and it was finally catching up to her.

“It is getting pretty late. Do you want me to show you your room?” Zuko stood up.

“What about the paperwork?” She asked.

“I finished it a while back. One thing I have gotten really good at is simultaneously being able to hold a conversation while doing paperwork. It is useful when foreign dignitaries come to visit. Or old friends.”

“I’m not that old.” Katara grinned. 

He blinked, then laughed. "I'm sorry. I'm not used to anyone younger than Iroh teasing me. And I think I've only seen you bantering with Sokka before."

“I have never really been comfortable teasing Aang or Toph. I was always mothering those two, and Aang always took everything too much to heart. Sokka, well, we are siblings and we banter like siblings. When I was not mothering him, too…” She added, eliciting a snort from Zuko.

“…and Suki always seemed so above all that. It’s easier with you. You were the only one to talk to me as an adult.” She smiled, thinking back to then. How young they had been. “An equal.” She amended. 

He smiled back. “Neither of us was really an adult, were we?” Though they had both been given the responsibilities of one.

“Not in the least.” They laughed, coming to stand in front of a wooden door.

“This is your room.” He gestured down the hallway. “The rest of the girls will be this wing, too. All the boys will be in the other. Mai is staying at her place and I’ll be in my own rooms. If you need anything, just ring the bell next to the bed.” He handed her a key, hands brushing against each others. They lingered, fingers entwined lightly over the metal.

His were warm, radiating the inner heat of a firebender, while hers were slightly cooler than a waterbender’s. A bloodbender’s fingers.

They paused in the hallway, eyes locking again. Time seemed to still and Katara could swear her heart had probably plummeted so far it had hit the floor. They stood there, closely, neither one moving away.

She made the first move, curling her fingers around his. He gasped softly, but didn’t move. Hand in hand, they stood outside the door, faces illuminated by the soft light emanating from the sconces in the hallway.

He made the second move. Tentatively, his head dipped forward, lips pressing against her cheek. They were made her skin feel like it was on fire. A sharp inhale escaped her as his free hand moved around her waist.

She made the next move, one hand coming to rest on his back, drawing them just a bit closer before she turned her head. The edges of their lips met, a half-kiss thar startled them both with the promise of more.

He moved again, open palm resting on her back, drawing them even closer. His fingers traced circles on her skin, questioning.

They made the final move together. She had no sooner whispered the word that they collided, ice and fire, both burning. Their lips came together, gentle and searching. This was not the uncertain confusion they had felt with Aang and Mai, nor was it the explosive lust that occasionally flared up when they were younger. This was something far deeper, the feeling of seeing and being seen.  
***  
"Master Katara?" A knock sounded on the door. "The banquet is about to begin. Chief Sokka and Lady Suki asked me to make sure you were ready."

"Thank you, I'll be right there." She took one final look in the mirror and smiled at the reflection. For the first time, she saw how different she looked from the scrappy waterbending warrior of a decade ago. So much had changed. Her smile shifted into a small smirk. This week was going to be interesting.


	2. Letters

Katara came back from lunch to find a small envelope tucked under her door. Closing it behind her, she picked it up from the floor. It was made a good quality stock, and the seal on the front was the Fire Nation insignia. “Why would someone send me a letter inside the palace?” She mused. She gathered a small blob of water in her free hand and waited until it began to steam to pass the envelope over it. Old habits die hard, but she had long ago learned the value of being able to claim that some mail hadn’t been opened. It was tricky to get it just right, so that the seal did not lose its shape and the ink did not bleed, but what was she if not a master waterbender?

Prising the folded paper open, she began to read. It was from Zuko, of all people.

_Dear Katara,_

_I missed you at breakfast this morning. When Ty Lee decided to be your personal wake-up rooster, I told her you were probably just tired from last night. Toph saw this as an opportunity to make certain lurid remarks I will not repeat here. Suffice to say, Sokka tried to smack her. I say tried, since Toph noticed him coming at her and bended a bowl of porridge right at his face. It is a pity we only have ceramic and metal bowls. He then spent five seconds glaring at me before saying there was no chance we would get together, and proceeded to list all the times we could have potentially got together during our adventures, if, as he put it so delicately, we had “wanted to bang it out”. Aang laughed, but it was making both of us very uncomfortable. Suki managed to hush him before it got too bad, but we all left after that incident._

_You mentioned yesterday that my letters are much more coherent than my conversation, so I penned this. I feel that if I tried to talk about it with you in person, I would screw it up and ruin whatever small chance I have. So here it is._

_You looked lovely last night. Seeing you there, dancing with you later, I felt something I do not have the words to describe, so I will borrow Iroh’s. I was “drawn to you, as if my heart was the tides and your face the the moon, the most radiant light in a sea of glittering stars."_

_  
_

_Last night, I also told Iroh I wanted to take him up on his offer of poetry lessons. You would think he had won the lottery, the way he lit up. I believe he suspects the reason, though he hasn’t said a word. I used to see poetry as unnecessary, but I have changed my mind, if only to be able to describe these moments in my own words. I hope we will have more moments like yesterday, and the night before that._

_Yours,  
Zuko._

Katara stared at the paper, grinning like an idiot. She wondered how long it had taken him to write the whole thing. She danced over to the desk under the window, and drew out a clean sheet of paper. Rummaging around in her bag, she managed to find her seal case.

Kanna had made it out of actual seal leather, pretending to have misunderstood when Katara freaked out about how much time and effort it would have taken. “You should have told me you wanted a case for your seals, Katara, not a seal case. Be more specific.” Pakku had been chuckling into his mug, shamelessly eavesdropping on the conversation.

Her hands hovered over the three seals. The first was her personal seal. Her father had had one made for her and another for Sokka when they each turned twenty. She was tempted to use it, but realized that if anyone saw it, the game would be up. The second was a seal Aang had had made for each of the core members of the gang, authorizing them as “official dignitaries of the Avatar.” That one was out of the question. That left the third, which had a few pats of blue wax nestled between it and the inside of the case. It was the official water tribe insignia. Probably the smartest decision.

Pen in hand, she began to write.

_Dear Zuko,_

_Is it strange that I have written to you from the furthest corners of the continent, but the day I most worry whether my letter will reach you, I write it from within the walls of your own palace? I find the words beautiful. Finery is no less for being borrowed._

Maybe she wasn’t so bad at this whole floridly poetic thing either.

_No one has said anything to me yet, so I think the teasing is just a you thing. Sokka and Toph can be idiots sometimes. I laughed when reading your letter, because the fact that they are teasing probably means they think it will never happen and are only doing it to get a rise out of you. It is pretty easy to get a rise out of you, after all!_

_I have not forgotten about that night in the hallway. But on the off chance that I do, we should arrange to go over it again, soon._

Oh, Tui and La, she could not believe what she had just written. Where had this flirtatiousness come from? She should finish it before she embarrassed herself further.

_I look forward to your reply._

_Yours,  
Katara. _

There was something intimate about the signature. Without anything accompanying the “Yours” it looked like it was unfinished, a promise of something to happen.  
Katara deftly folded the paper, melted a bit of the blue wax between her fingers, and pressed the seal down. Exhaling, she held the incriminating letter in her hand. 

Zuko must have asked one of the servants to get his letter to her. How was she going to get hers to him?

***

Quietly, she padded through the halls of the Fire Nation palace. Since the celebrations were set to last for an entire week, the halls were a blur of fabric in various hues, dignitaries and retinues from every nation milling about. It was easy for a lean figure in unassuming brown braids and a simple embroidered blue tunic to move without being recognized. Especially since she hadn’t taken the time to do her hair loopies up.

Within a few minutes, she was standing outside the door to Zuko’s study, frustrated that the gap between the floor and the door was nonexistent. There was no way to slip the letter in, and she had no idea where the Fire Lord’s rooms would be.

“Looking for something, Master Katara?” A cheerful voice came from behind her. “Or someone?”

“Iroh.” She exhaled in relief. “Yes, I was. I am trying to get this letter to Zuko, I mean, the Fire Lord.”

The old man raised one bushy white eyebrow at her. “Why are you standing outside his study? I would think you could find him and give it to him yourself. Or better yet, just tell him. It is not like you are separated by a continent anymore.” His eyes sparkled. “Unless it is something better communicated away from prying eyes and ears?” The old general smiled. 

“It is the latter.” She tried to cover up her surprise. 

She could swear that behind his unruffled, placating expression, the mind of a formidable general was working. “Tell me, how is it seeing everyone again after being away for so long.” The emphasis on everyone seemed to indicate that he was inquiring about someone in particular.

“Not too much, though. Suki is still thoughtful, Ty Lee is still bubbly, Toph is still brash, Sokka is, well, Sokka, and Aang is well…” She realized she still hadn’t spoken to him in person, except for a few formal minutes spent discussing his plans for a new city during the banquet. “still idealistic.”  
“I see. And my nephew?” There was a sly lilt to the words.

“What?” Katara suddenly felt like she was fourteen again, flustered that Hakoda would find out about Jet, about Aang. “Yeah.” She composed herself. She wasn’t fourteen anymore. “He seems to have grown much more comfortable in his position as Fire Lord. Much better with his words, too.” She grinned.

“Ah, yes. Can you believe he finally asked me to teach him poetry? Barged into my room this morning, like Agni himself was after him. After so many years, I can only wonder what inspired the sudden change of heart.”

“Speaking of Zuko, where do you suppose I might find him?” She decided to stop beating around the bush. Iroh obviously had some idea what was going on, and the administrative wing was mostly deserted. Everyone was busy at the celebrations.

“He is overseeing preparations for the fireworks display later tonight, with the Avatar.” There was a subtle warning in the words.  
Katara nodded. Maybe a location full of highly explosive, volatile projectiles and people was not the best place for an intimate conversation. “I think I will wait. Do you know where he will be after?”

“He mentioned something about seeing to some paperwork dealing with the dig site out past Flame Gorge.” He shook his head. “I appreciate that he appreciates the weight of his role, but sometimes I worry that boy will work himself into an early grave. It is a festival. He should be enjoying himself. Those artifacts have been buried for a thousand years, they can wait a few more days.” Iroh’s eyes lit up, as if he had just thought of something. “Yes, a break would be good for him. The library is usually free during these types of things. Perhaps you could meet him there? Say, after fireworks? To give him the letter, of course.”

Katara blushed a little. “That would be nice. But I wouldn’t want to keep him from his rest,” Before Iroh could protest, she hurried on. “and I hardly think it would be appropriate for the Fire Lord and sister of the future chief of the water tribe to be alone in a room at night.”

“Nonsense, you are the only one who continues to refer to yourself by that title. Everyone else knows you as Master Katara, famed waterbender and healer who saved the Fire Lord after his battle with his tyrannical sister after helping save the four nations from his tyrannical father. It wouldn’t be in the least out of place for the two of you to be discussing sensitive information after dark. The Fire Lord often works late, anyway.”

“I see. It shouldn’t be a problem, then.” The blush persisted, annoyingly.

“Excellent, I’ll let him know. And you could stand to take the advice for yourself. I know these past two years have been busy. There is nothing wrong with stopping to smell the tea leaves every once in a while. Speaking of tea, there is a tea tasting happening in a bit down in the gardens. Would you like to come?”  
“Thank you, General.”

“Psshaw. Again with the formalities. Just Iroh, my dear. So tell me, are the people of Little Big Rock still using that foul-smelling flower tincture to set their fractures? It is a wonderful substance, but one would think it could be made to smell somewhat less noxious.”

“Yes.” She laughed at his disgusted expression. “But adding something else might upset the balance.”

“Why don’t you take that as a challenge, then? Sometimes things can use a good shaking up. Many things are only inevitable because we think they are so, and it is only in upsetting the balance that we can find better ways of doing things. Like with young Sokka’s moustache.” The image of Sokka strutting around the banquet with what appeared to be a bisected furry caterpillar under his nose had them both giggling into their hands. Katara had a feeling Iroh was getting at something else, though.

“You might be right.” They smiled at each other.  
***  
The fireworks that night were awe-inspiring. Katara leaned over the edge of the balcony, unlit sparkler in hand. The smell of smoke laced through the crisp night air, and all the lanterns had been unlit. She glanced back, reassured to see the small green circles dotting the darkness. Today was the test run for what the inventors called “night-vision glasses”. They were specially built for guards to be able to see in the dark. Katara, on the other hand, was relying on the flashes of fireworks to catch glimpses of her friends faces. They all looked just as captivated by the colorful display.

“Hey, Aang, look! The people on the ground are setting off chakras!” Ty Lee screeched, her voice loud enough to be heard over the fireworks going off. “Those are the best!” She pointed to where a couple rings of light were whirling in the shadowed courtyards, waving her fistful of lit sparklers dangerously close to Suki’s face.

“Really? We have to see them!” With a few simple gestures, he had extinguished both of their sparklers and sent the flying into the bucket of water nearby.

“Race you to the bottom!” With a whoop, the former gymnast catapulted over the edge of the balcony, hands and feet scrabbling on the walls as she worked her way down.

“No fair, you got a head start!” Aang whipped up a ball of air and threw himself over the railings.

“Because you are the Avatar!” The two of them disappeared into the darkness below. There was a loud yell as people realized the Avatar was on the ground.

A loud bang sounded, and a gorgeous yellow phoenix lit up the sky. Katara glanced over at the rest of the gang, and noticed with a pang that Sokka had his arm around Suki. It must be wonderfully romantic, cuddling under the fireworks.

“You haven’t lit your sparkler.” A quiet voice murmured behind her, barely audible over the noise.

“It’s been so exciting watching the ones in the sky that I guess I forgot.” She answered, conscious of his body as he moved to stand beside her. “Oh, and I have something for you.” She reached into a pocket and pulled out the slightly crinkled letter. “It has been through a lot today.” She apologized.

“Haven’t we both? I heard my uncle basically commandeered you for the entire afternoon.”

Zuko looked at her very seriously. “I think he knows about us.”

She laughed. “He definitely knows. In fact, I wouldn’t be surprised if he’d know before both of us even did.”

Zuko looked aghast. “Do you think he read our letters?”

“Not at all! He would never do that. But I think he figured out by the way you talk about me.” She wasn’t sure if it was the light or if Zuko was actually blushing. “The entire afternoon, he kept saying things like ‘Ah, yes, my nephew said you enjoyed jasmine tea.’ or ‘Zuko mentioned you had visited the natural habitat of armadillo lions.”

“When did armadillo lions come into the conversation?”

“There was one in the menagerie.”

“Ah.” The stood in silence, watching the fireworks. When a brilliant white turtledove lit the sky, Katara felt a warm hand press softly against her back. She tensed a little, then relaxed, leaning into the touch. It moved further, fingers curled against her hip.

She moved a bit closer to him, the brush of his robes caressing her leg. Emboldened, she reached out her hand, flattening her palm against the broad expanse of his upper back. Accustomed by years spent healing, she unconsciously began to loosen the knot of tension between his shoulders. A slight hiss from him made her suddenly aware that her fingers were moving. “Sorry, force of habit.”

“Don’t apologize. That was nice.” His clenched hand opened, palm flat against the curve of her hip. His fingers started tracing circles absently, sending her back to two nights ago. This couldn’t be more different, the hush of the hall replaced by the raucous shouting of revelers and the thunderous crash and color of fireworks substituting for the soft sconce lights. But the same feelings began to surface. She could tell he felt it, too, his skin becoming hotter and hotter against her tunic.

“You keep saying it’s nice.” Some of the flirtatiousness she had thought long buried began to surface again. The words tumbled out. “Don’t you feel anything more?”

Katara decided she was going to blame the smoke for making her light-headed. And for making her voice husky. If she didn’t die of embarrassment first.

Zuko’s temperature flared, and she decided that if anyone was going to die, it would probably be him. Probably as a result of spontaneous combustion. She should ask someone if firebenders could implode.

“I feel a lot of things.” It sounded like the smoke was getting to him, too. “I am also feeling and doing things no sane Fire Lord should be feeling or doing on a balcony in full view of the city and his friends. Especially with the ex of the Avatar. Especially with someone from the water tribes.” Then his fingers stopped moving. “Even if it is pitch black.”

At that moment, a brilliant red flower burst into the inky expanse of the sky, glittering like burned rubies. Katara moved her hand onto his bicep, giving it a small squeeze. He reciprocated, tightening his hand over her hip. It was a bit awkward, but when had they ever not been?

Both of them were also highly conscious of the fact that their friends stood not ten feet from them. Though from the looks of Sokka and Suki, that was at least two people they didn’t have to worry about.

During the next flash, Katara saw Mai turn her head, then blink. A nearly imperceptible glimmer of surprise passed across her features, and when the next flash came, it was gone. In its place was a wistful smile. She nodded at the both of them. Katara could feel herself blushing again, thanking the moon and stars that no one could see in the dark.

“Katara, look.” Zuko pointed at the sky. “It’s the finale.” Their fingers touched as they moved their hands away from each other, then locked together. Hand in hand, they watched as a badger-mole, dragon, koi fish and bison all lit up the sky in quick succession. It was a symbol of unity, each one of the four nations represented among the stars. Closer the ground, two people were marveling at the way their hands seemed to fit together. Almost as if they were two halves of a puzzle, coming together to make a lovely picture.

“I have to give a closing speech in a few minutes.” Zuko whispered. “After that, Uncle said something about meeting in the library?”

“Good luck,” She squeezed his hand, “I’ll be waiting.”

Their shy smiles mirrored each other.

***

“So, Sugar Queen is finally getting some sugar?”

Katara squeaked and turned around to see a grinning Toph looking up at her. The other woman had grown since they first met, but she was still nearly a head shorter than Katara. “It’s about time.”

“What are you going on about?” Katara asked, a bit cross at having been snuck up on. She prided herself on her reflexes, but Toph always managed to sneak up on her.

“Don’t play coy. The tension was so heavy I thought the balcony would collapse. Ugh.” She shook her head. “You two were always ridiculous. Glad to see Sparky finally met his match, though.” She started laughing. “I bet if he tries to break up with you, you’d dunk him in the turtleduck pond. But seriously, good on you!” She straightened up a bit. “I’m pretty sure Doomy Buns noticed, too. I felt her go all rigid around the time the two of you started getting all gropey.”

“Toph, don’t be so vulgar. Or loud. People could hear you! And Doomy Buns, really?”

“Who? Twinkle Toes and Ty Lee are running amok in the streets, Suki and Sokka decided to take an ‘early night’” She made dramatic air quotes, “Doomy Buns - I'm calling her that because she's not gloomy anymore but still scares people - is off somewhere and that leaves your paramour.” She got a wicked look on her face. “Sugar Queen and Sparky, on a balcony…”

With a flick of her wrist, Katara had slapped an ice patch over Toph’s mouth. “If you want to tease me, feel free. Just know I will wake you up at dawn and we can settle this in the sparring room.”

“Ooh, feisty. I bet Sparky likes that.” Toph grinned as Katara tensed. “Relax, we all thought this would happen. Just didn’t realize it actually would.” Toph wheeled around. “You can stop trying to be stealthy, I can hear you coming down the hall.” She shouted, her voice echoing through the library wing.

“Oh, bother, looks like you caught me.” Mai deadpanned as she turned the corner. She looked at Katara. “I saw what happened on the balcony.”

“Who didn’t see it?” Katara muttered.

“Me!” Said Toph cheerfully.

“Anyway,” Mai ignored the younger woman. “I just wanted to say congratulations. Also, if you hurt him, I will find you and end you.” She flashed a pair of blades threateningly before they disappeared back into her sleeves. “We broke up, but we are still friends, and I am still one of his council members.”

“Oh, and if he hurts her, I will find him and make him feel pain!” Toph earthbended the floor for emphasis.

“Look, I appreciate the concern, but both of you are going a tad far with this overprotectiveness thing. We’re adults, we can handle ourselves. No, Toph, no more insinuating comments.” Katara threatened as Toph opened her mouth.

“On that note, I think it is time we go now!” Toph grabbed Mai’s hand and began dragging her away. “I want to try this new sparring routine and your knife-throwing skills are needed.”

“It’s the middle of the night, woman!” Mai protested.

“Perfect! So no one will bother us!” The two of them disappeared down the hall, their bickering noises fading away.

“What was that all about?” Katara wondered, before turning to open the library doors. She had just heaved one open when a small cough sounded behind her.

“So you haven’t been waiting?” Zuko smiled at her. Suddenly Toph’s hasty exit made sense. Katara grinned back.

“Not too long. Anyway, Toph and Mai were keeping me company.”

Zuko blanched, somehow becoming even paler. “That does not sound like a good combination. Do they know?”

“Yes, but they’ll be discreet. Toph may be loud, but she knows when to keep quiet.”

“And Mai?”

“Was fine with it. She did threaten violence against me if I hurt you, though.”

“Sounds about right. Anyway, there is something I want to show you.”

Katara followed him through the shelves of books and scrolls, amazed at the array of texts spread out in front of her. She had always loved learning new things, and could only imagine the knowledge contained in these books.

“On behalf of my ancestors, I would like to apologize for the fact that many of the books here were pillaged or plundered while building the empire.” He had caught her looking longingly at an old waterbending scroll.

“You could set up a public library, you know. Have scribes copy or translate all of these works and make them available to the public before giving them back.” Katara suggested. “It would tie into the whole effort to make the capitals open to people of all nations. I think the Earth King was planning to do something similar, and the air nomads have always made their texts freely available. Most of them, anyway.”

“That is a great idea. I’ll discuss it with the council at the next meeting.” He smiled warmly at her, and she returned it, wondering why he had stopped. They were in a part of the library where the books had dust between the covers, if not on the shelves. She watched as he took two volumes off the shelf and pulled out a box from behind them. Pulling a key from his robes, he fit it into the box’s lock, the other hand firebending into a small opening above it. There was a soft click, then the lid sprang open. “This is a design Sokka came up with based on the Fire and Air temple doors.” He took a deep breath. “But that’s not what I wanted to show you.” From inside the box, he drew out a stack of papers, neatly bound in blue ribbon. “These are all the letter you sent me.” He then pulled out a second stack, bound with red ribbon. “These are all the ones I never sent to you.” He handed her the red pile. “Some of them aren’t my best work, but I thought you should have them. I kept planning to give them to you, but…” He trailed off.

“Oh.” Katara pulled the top one loose from the ribbon. It was dated last Monday.

_Dear Katara,_

__

__

I look forward to seeing you again at the festival. I was wondering if you would like to see the new hospital we have been building. Your advice on its inventory and staffing would be appreciated.

_The story about the catagators had me in stitches. I think I startled my secretary by laughing. I can only imagine what that must have looked like, a master waterbender wrestling with a giant monstrosity in their shared element. The only monstrosities I have been battling recently are Lord Y---- and Lady H----. They do not look favorably upon the plan to update the fire nation curriculum. We managed to get most of the propaganda out years ago, but I feel that as new information comes to light, our schools should keep up. It is amazing, how much was destroyed during the wars. Aang has been helping with sourcing material to update our knowledge. If it isn't too much, would you like to help update our botany and anatomy material?_

"This seems pretty normal. Why didn't you send it to me?" She asked.

"Keep reading,"

_I am counting the hours to your arrival. Do you remember the last time we met, that day by the pond? We were all of us having a picnic, when Toph and Sokka had a little too much wine and decided to bet who could catch the most turtleducks. I remember everyone running around, trying to corral them. I also remember that smug look on your face when they all came back, tired, and you simply created an ice cage around the entire pond. Both of them called it cheating, but I think Toph was just miffed she hadn't thought of it first. It would be nice to visit the pond again while you are here. We have just added some waterlilies. I think you would like them._

_Sincerely,  
Zuko_

“You were going to ask me out.” Her chest fluttered as the realization dawned. "Oh, wow."

She looked at the box, then the shelves. "Why do you keep them all here, though?"

“Because I didn’t want anyone to find them and ask questions.” He turned away, blushing a little. “And because when they were in my study, I was tempted to keep rereading them.”

“That’s so sweet. Wait, have you read the one I gave you today?” She asked.

“No, sorry.”

“Well, do it now! I’ll wait.” She held her breath as he pulled it out and broke the seal, watching his eyes scan the page. 

He paused at the last line, reading it again and again. Then he looked up, shyly. “Is tonight soon enough for you?”

A wicked twinkle sparkled in Katara’s eyes. “It’s perfect.” Before either of them knew it, she had pulled him to her. “Wait! What about the librarian?”

“She’s off for the week, as are most of the non-guard-cleaning-and-kitchen staff.” He mumbled against her lips.

“Perfect.” Then they were making out on the library floor, the dozens of letters spread around them.


	3. Tea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is intimacy and intense making out to follow. Proceed at your own risk:)

Despite the oppressive heat, the hot tea was appealing. Katara inhaled deeply, breathing in the scents of jasmine and cherryblossom. Floral teas were a luxury at the Poles, and fancy drinks hadn’t exactly been a priority when she was mucking around the Earth Kingdom. “Ahhhh.” She exhaled.

“I’m not sure tea is meant to be drunk through the nose.” Zuko watched her with amusement. “Don’t let Iroh catch you doing that, he’ll have a fit.”

“Well, forgive me for appreciating the fragrance.”

“I didn’t mean that. He’ll probably be scandalized that you went without tea for a year.” The sunlight streaming through the window cast his figure in perfect profile. The sharp lines of his face, the deep brown beginnings of a beard, the brilliant gold of his eyes set off by the gold threads in his royal robes. Katara exhaled deeply again. How long had it been since she had just looked?  
“Yup, that’s the most scandalous thing I’ve done. It wasn’t even a whole year. Many of the different societies have their own plant-based herbal extracts.”

Zuko snorted, the noise a striking contrast to his profile. “My uncle nearly lost it when I told him tea was just leaf water. If you start bringing roots and shoots into it, he’ll probably pitch a fit.”

That reminded her of the tea tasting she had accompanied the old general to the day before. Katara began giggling, then spluttering when her drink went up her nose.

“Are you okay?” He grabbed a tissue off his desk and handed it to her, concerned.

“I’m fine.” She hocked a stream of liquid into the cloth, then daintily wiped her nose with it. “Absolutely fine.” Her nose was burning, but she wasn’t about to admit that to him.

“Okay...” He trailed off, smiling at her with a slightly smug expression.

“What?”

“You’re staring.”

“Am not.” The words were automatic, programmed into her by years spent with certain immature someones. “I was not.” She amended.

“Of course not. Just like you haven’t been staring these past few days when you think I am not looking.” He ran a hand over his chin. “It is tradition for elders to have a beard and mustache. I have been putting it off for a while.”

“I think it would suit you.”

“Really?”

“Really.” 

The two of them relaxed again, caught up in their respective reading material. They had managed to corral the council together after breakfast to pitch the library idea. The vote had been nearly unanimous, and the few dissenters were promptly redressed. Katara had especially appreciated Mai’s dry response to Lord Y----‘s blustering. “Of course we can’t let other people have access to valuable knowledge. Because ancient earthbending forms are so valuable to firebenders.”

After securing approval, the two of them had sequestered themselves in Zuko’s study with six pots of tea and an order not to be disturbed until they had finished hashing out the plans.

***

It had taken four of the pots and most of the morning, but they had managed to cobble together the administrative details. Now all that was left was sending in the forms and putting the wheels into motion. There was also the small matter of designing the actual building, but that is what architects were for. Neither Zuko not Katara professed much expertise with construction. Both of them had sheepishly agreed that they were better at figuring out how to demolish buildings than build them. Of course, their combined talents at subterfuge meant that the security would be unparalleled.

“It’s only ten thirty.” Katara checked the timekeeper when they had finished tidying up. “I can’t believe we got it done.”

“I know. It would have taken half a day if I had done it with any of the councilors.” Zuko admitted. He sighed, sitting back in his chair. “Look at us. Is it healthy to be in a soundproofed room, undisturbed, yet get so caught up in work we’ve barely kissed once?”

Katara pretended to ponder the question seriously. “In my inestimable knowledge as a healer, I should say it is not at all healthy for two perfectly normal adults with perfectly normal romantic feelings of attraction to spend so much time together without kissing, no.” She shook her head very seriously. “Not in the least.” A small grin escaped. “But there is a cure for this.”

“Hm?” Zuko raised an eyebrow. “Do enlighten me, inestimably knowledgeable healer.”

“It is a very simple cure.” She came away from the window to stand next to his chair. “Requiring only two ingredients.” Katara gestured to his lap, then sat down when he nodded his consent, throwing her legs over the armrest. “You and me.”

“I see. Is there any particular method of administration?” The humorous twinkle in his eyes matched her own.

“Yes. It requires mouth to mouth contact.” She was enjoying this playful side of him.

“Well, we shouldn’t delay, now that we have everything.” He bent towards her, one hand supporting her legs, the other holding her upright between her shoulders. She was tangled within the folds of his robe and pushed it open to reveal the red tunic underneath.

“Time is of the essence, and these voluminous robes seem to be impeding contact.” He shrugged them off. Now that his arms were freed, he placed his palm on her upper thigh, lifting her leg to bend further so their faces were barely a breath away. She held onto his shoulder, fingers digging into corded muscle.

“You’re so strong.” He marveled, running his hand across her thighs. “I wish this chair didn’t have these armrests.”

When they kissed, Katara tasted the cardamom from his last cup of tea on his lips. She darted out her tongue, licking his lips. Zuko blinked, moaned a little, then began with renewed vigor. “I love cardamom.” She told him, when they came up for air. “Nana put it in all of her desserts.”

She could feel him smiling against her cheek. “Duly noted.”

***  
“I have an idea.” Zuko told her, just before they left the study.

“Hm?”

“No spoilers. Meet me in the Lotus Room after the bending competition.”

“Okay.” She was dying of curiosity “But why tell me now, instead of after the competition?”

He grinned. “Because maybe if you are distracted, I’ll have even a small chance of winning this.”

“In your dreams!” Their old competitiveness came back. Instead of hateful anger, this time it was tempered with playful amusement. She may be curious, but she would be damned if she let that affect her chances of winning the battle, ahem, competition.

“Those are the only place I seem to ever win.” He said ruefully.

“Stop being so dramatic. You beat us plenty of times.”

“All of you, together, yes. You singlehandedly? Never. Starting with the first confrontation at the South Pole...” He made a show of counting with his fingers. “…and most recently that sparring match we had last time we visited Kyoshi two years ago. You left me in the dirt. Literally. I had to throw out that outfit. So, yup, never.”

“Well, I don’t plan on this being the first then. Just because we are in a relationship doesn’t mean I’m going to let you win.”

“We’re in a relationship?” She wanted to throttle him for a second before she realized he was grinning.

“Yes, we are, unless you think making out in all corners of the palace and having deep heart to hearts and seeing each other without half our clothes on is not a relationship.”

“I mean, we did the last two even back in the old days. Well, you saw me shirtless, and without my robes. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you in any state of undress.”

“I don’t wear my robes unless it is a formal event.” Her eyes narrowed. “Are you trying to distract me from the competition with thoughts of you shirtless?”

“Is it working?”

“It’s been two years. I have no idea what you look like underneath that tunic.”

“I should think you have some idea, considering how handsy you were back in my study.”

“It could have been armor for all I know.”

“Well, then, I guess you’ll find out in an hour.”

“Wait, you’re actually going to be shirtless.” It wasn’t a question.

He actually smirked, the smug devil. “Like firebenders usually are when dueling?”

“Well, I still don’t plan on losing, _especially_ not to some poncy firebender.”

“I would never ask you to.”

***

“So where are we going?” Katara came through the Lotus Room doors, hair still slightly damp from washing out the grime. She could see the exhaustion in his expression disappear when she walked in. He was wearing a unadorned cotton tunic in an ambiguous shade of brown. Someone had put some kind of makeup paste over his scar, camouflaging it. With his long hair down from the traditional style, it fell over his face. His coloring made it easier to blend in. Katara’s dark skin and blue eyes would give her away as water tribe at first glance, so she hadn’t bothered trying to hide it. Instead, she wore a simple blue shift with leggings, and had her hair pulled back into a bun like she used to. She had been wearing it looser ever since the war, so she thought this would be sufficient disguise.

She collapsed into one of the lush low couches, feeling all her muscles relax. Both of them were a bit worn out from the duels. No one had been the least surprised when it had ended up with them as the last two standing. As the only known bloodbender and lightning bender, it had been a sure thing. Not that Katara ever used bloodbending in battle anymore, but it didn’t stop the whispers. Aang had been judging, everyone deciding that it would hardly be fair if the Avatar got on the field with the rest of them mere mortals.

Some people grumbled about Toph and Zuko participating, too, but it had been less vehement than with Katara. When someone bent metal or lightning, it was easier to see and know. Bloodbending still held the fear of the unknown for many.

“Follow me.” Zuko led her through the veranda doors, into a smaller courtyard. A small, unassuming carriage waited for them. “I thought we could escape for a little while, away from all this. I convinced Uncle and Mai to help handle things back here while we are gone. I mean, he hasn’t been in politics since he opened the tea shop in Ba Sing Se, but did you know he has started expanding to other locations, and Mai is really good at this stuff, like scary good. Even though she was one of the first woman I got onto the council, no one messes with her. No one will know we are gone. Not that anyone will miss us, since they are too busy partying and all. I mean, not really escape, you know, just head out into town, which is why I asked you to dress in something plain, not that you look plain, you always look beautiful.” He stopped when Katara gently nudged him with her shoulder.

“You’re rambling. Don’t be so nervous. I’m sure things will be fine.” 

“Yeah, right, sorry.”

The last sentence struck her. “You think I’m beautiful?” She smiled widely.

He blushed fiercely, handing her into the carriage before climbing in himself. The enclosed space suddenly felt very intimate, their knees bumping against each other. “Don’t worry, the driver is very discreet.”

“Oh, so you take all your lady lovers out on mysterious carriage rides, do you?”

His blush deepened. “Um, actually, no. The last person I did this with was Mai.”

“Really?”

“Really. I mean, the council and some of the nobility kept trying to marry me off to their daughters ever since I turned twenty, but…” He paused when the carriage stopped. “We’re here.”

“So soon?”

“Before we go in, I just wanted to ask you. Are you okay using an alias? I try not to let the locals know when I am venturing out into the city.”  
“Sure.”

“So, what do you want to be called.”

Katara paused to think. “Kya.” She said

“Okay.” He smiled, holding out a hand. “Close your eyes.” 

She could feel as he gently maneuvered her out of the carriage, steadying her on the ground. When they stepped over the door threshold, a little bell rang to announce their arrival.

“You can open your eyes, now.”

She grinned when she saw where they were. It was a lovely little tea shop, set into the heart of the bustling market district. Even at this odd hour, there were a handful of customers sitting at the wooden tables with drinks and snacks. “This isn’t one of Iroh’s, is it?”

“It’s the new Fire Nation location he’s planning on opening. He wanted me to stop by some time and try the different blends to ‘see which ones appeal to the delicate Fire Nation palate.’ I think he still hasn’t forgiven father and grandfather for cracking down on the culinary traditions of people from other nations. He says Fire Nation people don’t realize there is such as thing as ‘subtle flavor’.”

“That’s a lot of air quotes.”

“Tell him that. Ty Lee showed him what they were some time back, and he has been having a field day with them.”

Katara was aware that a young woman was waving to them excitedly from behind the counter. “Hey, Z!”

“Hey, Liana.”

“Who’s your lady friend?” The brunette asked, grinning.

“This is…Kya.”

“Hiya, Kya.” Liana seemed excited that Zuko had brought someone with him. “So what can I get you?”

“Actually, we were hoping to taste those blends Iroh had mentioned.”

“Oooh, the big taste test. Gotcha. Let me just get you two a table, out of the way,” She led them to a small two-seater at the far corner, right beneath a window and out of the earshot of the rest of the patrons. “Best seat in the house. I’ll be back with the teas.” She disappeared with a wink.

Zuko pulled out a chair for Katara before seating himself. “Aren’t we being a real gentleman today?” Katara teased.

“Only the best for your ladyship. Besides, I didn’t think I was being too gentlemanly when I blasted you into mud during round two.”

“Tell me, where did all that mud come from? Oh, that’s right. After I laid you flat with that water jet, wasn’t it?” 

“You seem to enjoy getting me on my back.” Zuko teased, relaxing.

Katara laughed, taking his hand across the table. “

“So, you were telling me about your past love affairs?”

“Yeah, I wouldn’t even call them that. Those rarely worked out. They stopped after I made this big announcement that I would take a bride when I was ready, and how could they expect me to give a woman my time when rebuilding efforts took so much of it already? I don’t want to be my father, or my grandfather.”

“That is the last thing you should worry about. You’ve grown up a lot since that angry teenager who blew up the south pole.” Her voice softened. “You took a lightning bolt for me. I doubt either of you ancestors would have ever done that.”

“It can’t have been easy for you, either, being the Avatar’s girlfriend.”

“No, not really. There were so many expectations, you know? Especially being from the water tribes.” She sighed. “Everyone had this weird idea that water tribe women are supposed to be passive, take care of their man, right? Never mind I was one of the original four, the Avatar’s waterbending teacher, an accomplished healer and warrior in my own right. All anyone ever cared was how much of my arms my sleeves covered, how much of my legs my boots covered, and how much of Aang’s needs I managed to cover. All the air acolytes and fangirls either wanted to be me or wanted to kill me. It started to feel like I wasn’t my own person, that everywhere I went people would always see me as...” She took a breath.  
“....not Master Katara, famed warrior-diplomat-healer. Always Master Katara, the Avatar’s girlfriend. It was a lot of pressure. Especially when I got old enough to have children.” She snorted. “It’s like they expected me to singlehandedly bring back the airbenders. Even Aang, he was always going on about how important it was to society and the balance. He never really considered what it would be like for me, always so caught up in his ideas about restoring harmony.” She sighed again, the old argument flooding back.  
“I always loved him for his idealism, you know? All that drive to make the world better, more peaceful. It’s inspiring, in a friend or a brother. But it’s not what I need from a boyfriend or lover.” Katara was itching for a cup of tea, something to keep her hands busy. She began to trace the lines on Zuko’s palm. “I don’t even think I ever really loved him, not in that way. But he seemed so enamored with me, or his idea of me, that I didn’t really think too much of it.”

“I mean, he was the freaking Avatar”. Zuko nodded sympathetically. “I kind of get it. I Obviously not all of it, but a bit. Mai and I loved each other, in that lovey-dovey kind of way, but it was largely because she was the lesser of all the evils. Not that she is evil, just that she is Fire Nation nobility, and one of the only ones who was actually my friend back when I was the loser disgrace and not Mr. High-and-Mighty himself. And she seemed to like me, which made it easier. Especially considering that when I first became Fire Lord, there were a lot of people who questioned my loyalty. Especially after that horrible Ember Island Players piece.” He exhaled. “Do you remember that nightmare?”

“Not really…” Katara pointed behind him “Look, I thinks it’s your honor!”

“Haha. Very funny Madam Tearbender.” Zuko began sighing exaggeratedly.

The two of them locked eyes over the table and began laughing hysterically.

“Honestly, after they butchered Love Amongst the Dragons, I had little faith. Anyway,” He continued when they finally caught their breath. “I won’t deny we had something, but after I broke up with her for, like, the fourth time, I decided it was stupid to try and force it any further. I couldn’t keep doing it to her, or myself.”

“I felt the same way with Aang, like it was kind of a sham, you know? That perfect happily ever after where the hero gets the girl he has been pining for and they settle down with a big happy family.” She looked at Zuko’s eyes, shining like gold pieces in the evening light. “I always wanted to travel, see the world. Even when I was younger, Nana always said I had the potential to be a great healer someday. Sokka used to tell me stories Mom and Dad used to tell him, about all the worlds beyond the South Pole. I knew he was exaggerating, but I always wondered what it would be like to see how far I could go. It was one of the reasons I was so excited to go with the Avatar.” She smiled. 

“Besides the whole saving the known world thing.”

She grinned back at him. “Besides that little detail. Anyway, that’s what I’m doing now, and I like it. It isn’t as thrilling as being chased around the world by a military armada bent on destroying me, but I’m learning a lot and helping people. It’s what I’ve been doing for as long as I can remember, but now it’s on my own terms.” She laughed. “Can you believe I used to envy Toph, even Suki? Suki was so confident, always challenging people to take her as she was, taking no nonsense. Toph was, well. I guess the reason I was always so disapproving of her was because I was a little jealous that she was so brash and outspoken. I spent so much time keeping everything together. I always wondered what it would be like to just do what I wanted, no strings attached.” She let their hands fall back onto the table. “But there are always strings. The difference is in whether they are lifting you up and supporting you or tying you down and strangling you.” She took a deep breath, falling against the back of the chair.

“It feels so good to get that off my chest.”

Zuko was looking at her like he had when she had given him that impromptu speech in his study. “When did you get to be so wise? I think you might be able to give the White Lotus a run for their aphorisms.” He held their hands up.

“Well, look at the two of you, all nice and comfortable.” Liana appeared, balancing four trays of teapots. “Sorry to interrupt, but I just finished brewing all of these. One of you might want to move your chair and sit next to the other. I don’t want to break this up, but I would advise you against keeping your arms near hot teapots. They burn like anything if you touch them.”

Blushing a little at being caught out, both Zuko and Katara moved at the same time, ending up on together in the middle and blocking Liana. With grin, the slightly older woman side-stepped them, deftly placing the pots on the table. 

“We have sixteen varieties for you to try today, with herbal selections including Violet Lemon, Flaming Hibiscus, Lemongrass Ginger, Passionfruit Peach, Rose Garden, green tea selections including Spring Mint, Jade Green, Dragon Fire Green, Morning Mountain Mist, Evening Mountain Mist – which has a bit more body, whatever that means - black tea selections including Spiced Black, Lavender Black, Pomegranate Black, Sweet Lemon, Midnight Vanilla, oolong selections including Sweet Orange Cinnamon, Spiced Sunrise, Plum Phoenix, Mint Morning Dew Essence of Agni – which is oolong with citrus and cloves - and…” She winked. “the house exclusive, Turtleducks in Moonlight. Iroh said it was inspired by young love. It’s a white tea with hints of jasmine.”

Liana pointed to the little glass trays in front of each of the pots. “Those are the dry blends, if you want to smell the raw ingredients.”

“That’s is perfect. The tea smells lovely.” Katara shot a knowing look at Zuko, who looked like he was trying not to laugh.

“Wonderful! Let me know if you need anything.” She produced two teacups from the depths of her seemingly bottomless apron pockets. With another wink and a smile, she was off.  
“Sometimes I wonder if it’s a tic.” Zuko whispered into her ear, making Katara snort. They set to work, drinking their way through the myriad of pots before them.  
“I really can’t tell the difference between the two mountain teas.” He declared when they were done. The pot of white tea was still untouched and rapidly cooling. Neither of them was sure what to make of it.  
“That’s because you don’t have a nuanced palate. All those fireflakes probably burned the taste buds right off your tongue.” Katara said nose and teacup held high. It was adorable how the silliest things made him laugh.  
“For the record, I’ve always thought you were brave, and confident. When we were trapped in those crystal caves, you never backed down once. Despite the fact that we were bitter enemies and all you knew of me then was that I was basically out to kill you.” He looked at her. “You were the first person outside of the Fire Nation to show me kindness, not because you had to, but because you are compassionate. Others can call that weakness, but I think it takes a lot of strength to be kind and open-minded like that. Besides…” He grinned at her “…you somehow managed to be kind and everything without being a pushover. In fact, you gave even Azula a run for her money. Mai was the last person who did.”

“Looks like you have a type.”

“Especially when they wear their hair up.” He reached out a finger to touch her face. “I’ve never seen you without those hair loopies.” 

“Which is why this is such an effective disguise.” She felt her breath hitch when his thumb moved lower, tracing the line of her jaw. “It’s like Teo’s glasses.”

“You have a really nice face.”

“Thank you, I try.” Katara giggled. She reached over to cup his face, palm pressed over his hidden scar. She could feel his face tense, then relax as he leaned into the touch. “For the record, I think you have a really nice face too.” She said softly. They were so close, their breath mingling in the dark corner of the tea shop. The little lantern overhead had melted down sometime ago. Neither of them had noticed, ensconced in the moonlight and pale glow of the other lanterns further overhead. “It’s almost the full moon.” The stronger she got, the more sensitive she became to the lunar cycle. The water in the teapots was singing to her, an extension of her being. Moving her hands languidly, she began bending the remaining liquids. Multicolored webs of water began forming overhead, flower petals dancing overhead.

“When waterbenders are at their strongest, right?” He murmured, lips following the line his thumb traced.

“Yes.” She breathed. His lips moved further, pressing soft kisses into her neck. He stopped suddenly. “Are you okay with this? I don’t want to push this any further than you are ready to go.”

“Yes.” Katara whispered. “But maybe not in a darkened coffee shop. I think we are keeping Liana from closing.”

Zuko shot up, embarrassed. “Of course.” He paused. “Do you…want to continue this back at the palace?”

“Yes.” She looked pots. “We should take that white tea to go.”

“Of course.”

***

The two of them could barely keep their hands to themselves in the carriage. As soon as it pulled up in the courtyard, they spilled into the Lotus Room. Katara pulled the window drapes shut while Zuko closed the door. She then bended ice over the door to seal it shut.

A small flame sparked from Zuko’s hands, lighting a single lantern. “Don’t want us stumbling around in the dark.” She slipped her hands around his torso and they collapsed onto one of the couches.

“That won’t do.” She was on his lap, fingers tangled in his hair as he resumed necking her. Soft sighs escaped her as he trailed kisses across her collar. He began working his way back up, tugging on the sensitive area under her jaw between his lips. A moan came unbidden, and she stiffened.

He stopped.

“Do you mind if things get a little rougher?” He whispered.

This was another thing she loved so much. How careful he was, making sure she was okay and pulling back when she seemed uncomfortable. It was rare someone reciprocated.

“Thank you.” She told him.

“For what?”

“For asking.”

He pulled away, a sudden burst of anger on his face. “You shouldn’t be thanking me. It’s common decency in a relationship. Did Aang ever… Avatar or not…”

“Calm down. He never did anything without asking.” Katara grimaced slightly. “He never did anything, period.”

“Huh?”

“Our kisses were very…chaste. Everything was. The one time I tried biting his lip, he nearly hit the ceiling. Literally.” She blushed, remembering how shocked the sheltered air nomad had been. She shook her head. “Well, a lady never kisses and tells. Now, I believe we were going to try to take this up a notch?”

A whole host of unladylike feelings shot through her when they did. His teeth nipped at her gently, catching at the exposed skin on boat necked tunic, then up. They bumped noses, and laughed a little, a little unsure about this new development. Her hands gripped his shoulders, his hips, his thighs. She tilted her head, pressing her lips to his. This time it was less gentle, the two of them pushing and pulling at each other. Taking his bottom lip between her own, she bit down lightly, before moving to his earlobe. His hands wrapped around her waist, her back, her arms. They were learning each other, memorizing every curve of muscle and divot of skin. This wasn’t the tentative first kiss, or the gentle exploration of past encounters. This heat, need and want mingling until they could barely tell the difference. Insistent, they came together in the night.

***

Zuko’s hair stood up in every direction and Katara had flyaways spilling out of her now messy bun. Both of them had ditched their shoes at some point. After whatever it was they had just done, they had finally decided to break out the teapot. He had lit a small fire under the pot and she had moved it out of the spout, sending it whirling around the room in a ribbon before dropping into the cups they had found in a drawer. Not a single drop spilled. “To new beginnings.” The two of them sat in rumpled clothes and clinked teacups.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the big emotional conversation. This chapter is basically where I vent about why I think the Kataang ship would only have sailed so far. Their chemistry always felt more like siblings or adopted parent-child than possible lovers. Besides, Aang at least never even seemed to entertain other crushes. I think he imprinted on Katara or something, since she was the first to see him after that century under the ice.
> 
> This is also the chapter where I try to write romance. What do you all think?


	4. Turtle Ducks

The sound of turtle ducks squawking outside her window woke Katara. She padded over to the window and drew open the heavy curtains. According to the timekeeper, it was nearly ten again.

Well, after the late night she’d had, she was entitled a bit of sleeping in. A smile split her face as she remembered what had happened. A thought struck her. What if Zuko had missed breakfast, too? No way would they live it down.

Considering that Sokka hadn’t barged into her room screaming yet, she didn’t think so. Either that, or there was a perfectly good explanation why the world seemed to be continuing on like nothing momentous had happened. She began searching through the closet for something to wear. Finally settling on a dress that shimmered purple and blue when held against the light, she quickly did her hair. Before long, she was pushing open the door to the informal dining room, nervous.

Suki and Sokka were the only ones there. “Hey, sis.” Sokka waved from the table. “They just lay out the breakfast spread. We all decided to have a late breakfast.” He gestured to the heaping tower of food in front of him. “They even made stewed sea prunes! And some Earth Kingdom dish Suki likes.”

“They are dumplings, Sokka.”

“They don’t look like any dumplings I’ve ever seen.”

“That’s because they have vegetables. I don’t think you’ve ever seen a vegetable in your life.”

“Lies. I eat your stew.”

“Only after I mash the vegetables so you can’t feel them.”

“Still, tell her about how Aang made us go vegetarian for a week, Katara.”

Katara laughed. “You were sneaking seal jerky from my bag every two seconds.”

“I still ate all the vegetables, though.”

“Some, you ate some of the vegetables.” She turned to Suki. “He made faces at me and Toph the entire time.”

Suki laughed. “That sounds about right.”

“I can’t believe you would gang up on me like that.” He shook his chopsticks at them, a noodle smacking him right on the nose. He scowled when the two women bent over in peals of laughter.

“I promise you, he’s gotten a lot better in public. He even remembers to use the napkin when we go out.” Suki said.

“Speaking of going out, where were you last night?”

“Oh, there were some old waterbending scrolls in the library I was taking a look at.” Not technically a lie, since she had looked at them and they were now being copied by scribes. The fact that that had happened a few days ago was neither here nor there.

“You work too hard. You should come out with us tonight. We’re going to see a play.”

“That’s tomorrow.”

“Wait, then what are we doing tonight?”

“Toph wanted to take us to some underground fighting ring.”

“Hard pass. As future chief of the water tribes, I cannot be seen in such illicit places. Besides, I’ve had enough bloodshed to last me a lifetime.” Sokka said, quieter.

“Honey,” Suki gave him a hug. She knew how much it hurt. “We’ll find something else to do.”

“You know, we should just hang out, like old times.” Sokka said, brightening. “Get a bottle of something from somewhere.” He counted something on his fingers. “Make that three bottles of something, and just hang out by the turtleduck pond. Reacquainting ourselves.” He looked at Katara, shaking his head. “I’ve barely seen you since we got here, and its been a year and a half!”

“That sounds nice. I mean, I’m not going to be drinking, but still, it would be nice to see everyone again.”

“Still on that no-drinking kick?”

“If you’d seen what it does to people’s bodies, you wouldn’t be putting it in your mouth, either.” Katara huffed. This was a long standing contention between the two.

“Well, I haven’t and I don’t plan to. So, we’ll wait until everyone else gets here then let them know about our grand plan.”

Katara’s heartbeat quickened. “Sure, no problem.” She sat down across from them and began digging into her plate.

Ty Lee was the next to show up, excitedly waving. “Katara, you made it to breakfast again!” She plunked into a chair at the head of the table. Toph and Mai followed, in surprisingly deep conversation. Zuko and Aang came in after them, Aang gestured excitedly as he explained his plan for New Republic City. 

“It is going to be the most amazing place ever!” They stopped when they realized that the only two seats left were on either side of Katara. There was a free seat next to Toph, too, but she had put her feet up on it, and neither of them wanted to deal with her before breakfast.

“Hey everyone! Hello Katara.” Aang said quietly as he sat next to her. Zuko said nothing, offering her a small smile after giving the table a general greeting. Everyone was eating when Sokka brought up his plan.

“That sounds so fun!” Ty Lee said.

“Yeah. I haven’t just chilled in, like, forever.” Mai slipped back into a less formal register whenever she was with them. “I know a place.”

“How expensive is this place, exactly?”

“We’re living the highlife now, people!” Toph stood on her chair. “We have five nobles at this table, we can afford to splurge on overpriced alcohol. And tea for the other two.” She added as an afterthought.

“You’re still not drinking?” Aang and Zuko looked at her in surprise.

“Why is everyone so surprised?” She threw up her hands. “You all are unbelievable.”

“There’s the Sugar Queen we know and love!” Toph called out.

“Yeah, we thought you’d gotten all mature and reasonable.” Sokka said. “Glad to see you’re still capable of getting annoyed by us.”

“I’ve always been mature and reasonable. Someone has to be. Though you two are enough to drive even sages to their breaking point.”

“Do you remember the look that Earth Kingdom official got on his face when Toph belched at that formal we snuck into?” Aang chuckled.

“Or Master Piandao’s face that first day of sword lessons?” Katara and he started laughing at the expression on the other two’s faces.

“So, I was going to head the weapons exhibition with Toph and Suki.” Sokka announced, hoping to stop where this conversation was going.

“Doomy Buns is coming, too.” Toph interjected.

“I need new knives.” The noblewoman shrugged.

“Well, I’m going to see the buskers.” Aang had always loved street performers. “I made friends with a few of them and they said I could join in today.”

Katara smiled at him. "I was hoping to see the performances too." The break-up had been amicable, but she missed her friend and wanted to make sure there were no hard feelings.

Zuko looked tempted. “I need to do some paperwork.”

“Boo!” Toph shouted. “Go being boring when we’re not here.”

“I hardly think negotiating a trade agreement…”

Toph gave an exaggerated yawn, prompting a giggle from Ty Lee, who promptly brought her hand over her mouth. The sound of muffled giggles was unmistakable, though. “Boring. Iroh said you work too hard and that it is our job to make sure you had fun for whatever small amount of week we have left. So we are going to have fun, even if I have to bend you into a box and drag it out of here.” 

Zuko sighed, resigned. He didn’t look too disappointed, though.

“So it’s settled, we’re spending the day in the city and then meeting back here after dinner for drinks.”

***

“It’ll be a full moon, soon.” Sokka came up behind her. “You excited?”

“Yeah.” Katara took a deep breath, feeling the energy stirring in her core. “I am.”

“Well, if you want to stand here all night staring at the moon, I won’t stop you. But that pot of tea isn’t going to finish itself.”

“Everyone is here already?”

“We just stayed behind for dessert. You make it sound like we travelled to the South Pole and back.”

She walked with him to the turtle duck pond, the two of them teasing as usual. She accepted a tight hug from a slightly drunk Ty Lee before sitting at the edge of the pond. Aang handed her a glass, then pointed to two teapots, “That one is hibiscus for when they drink red wine, and the other is jasmine for when they’re having white”, and she smiled back at him, glad things weren’t awkward anymore.

“Did I miss the party?” Zuko came to sit beside her, having changed out of his formal clothes into a casual tunic. The short sleeves gave her an excellent view of his toned arms. She remembered how it felt to hold them and be held by them. A warm flush spread across her face.

“One bottle does not a party make. Not when its being shared by enough people to make a fireball team. Cheers.” Sokka said as Mai opened the second bottle. Suki handed him an empty glass. Even as he protested, Mai filled the glass so far it almost spilled out. 

“You’re getting double since you missed the first one. Make up for lost liquor.”

“I don’t think that’s the how that saying goes.”

“So I made up a new one. To getting drunk and forgetting childhood trauma.” Mai deadpanned.

“I’ll drink to that.” Zuko raised his glass.

“Bottoms up!” Ty Lee shouted. They all clinked glasses, Katara and Aang chugging their tea in solidarity.

***

Katara had decided that drunk Toph was a bit nicer than sober Toph. Just a bit, but still. The earthbender had caught her messing around with the pond water, making small curls and whorls dance over the surface, and come over. “You’re a very good bender.” She had proclaimed. “Almost as talented as me. Almost, because you didn’t invent a new form of bending. But you can bend blood, which is almost as impressive.”

Sokka was predictably chatty. Even more than usual, which was saying something. Katara tuned him out as he began giving Aang and Suki a very emphatic speech about seal hunting, of all things. The way he was swinging the glass around, it was a miracle he spilled none.

Suki was nodding along sleepily, but her eyes were bright and alert. The way she was looking at Sokka made Katara turn her face, blushing with embarrassment.

Ty Lee and Mai were singing at the top of their lungs. Well, Ty Lee was singing loud enough to wake the dead. Mai’s singing was slightly quieter and slightly more off key.

She turned around, wondering where Zuko had gone off to. He must have gotten up sometime between the last bottle being opened and the song currently being concluded.

Glass in hand, Katara got up.

Aang gave her a concerned look over the top of Sokka’s head. She nodded at him, and his expression cleared. He seemed to actually be paying attention to what her brother was rambling on about.

She found Zuko on the far side of the pond, watching a couple of turtle ducks splashing about. There was a something in his hand, and he was picking off small crumbs to scatter in the water.

“I didn’t realize they were nocturnal.”

He startled, relaxing when he realized it was just her. “They aren’t. I think we woke them up.” He pointed to the bread in his hand. “It’s a small way of apologizing for the noise." Something fluttered in her heart. It was such a considerate thing to do, a glimpse of who he must have been before the pain. "You can help, if you want.”

Katara took the proffered bit of bread and sat down next to him. She picked a few pieces off, gratified that the turtle ducks seemed at ease with her. When three of the smaller ones started squabbling, she used waterbent the lake surface to push a couple of the crumbs further out. Two of them promptly swam after them. Two others swam right to the edge where Katara sat, watching her with little black eyes.

Zuko was also watching her. “They like you.”

“Well, I don’t keep threatening to cook them like certain other people we know.”

Zuko laughed, a throatier guffaw than she normally heard from him. It reminded her of the way Iroh laughed, as if genuinely at ease with the world around him. “No, you don’t.” He gave her a lazy smile. “I used to sit here with my mother, you know. We used to feed them together. Sometimes she comes around and we still do it, but not so much. She doesn’t have a lot of happy memories here.” He sighed. “Neither did I, after she left.”

“She always told me to be gentle with them, that everything that was alive deserved kindness. I’ve tried to live up to what she thought I could be ever since I became Fire Lord. Some of the council wasn’t too keen on what they saw as weakness, then, but things have gotten better. I’ve gotten better, and I have made some nice memories in this place.”

“Like last night?” They grinned at each other. Katara moved closer, leaning against him. “I always thought I had to be tough, to prove to people I was good enough to be considered a warrior. The South Pole was a lot different from the North, but people still thought women should focus on healing and having children. But I realized a long time ago that you can be strong and compassionate. Aang taught me that you don’t always have to sacrifice who you are to become what you want.”

“I like these deep and meaningful conversations we have.” He snuggled closer into her, putting an arm over her shoulders. She curled into his side. His fingers played with her hair, twirling the long brown strands. She could feel his heartbeat under her palm. The stars spread out overhead, like diamonds stitched into the fabric of space. It was beautiful. "

The gentle breeze brushed against their skin, and Katara could feel her eyelids begin to close.

***  
She woke up to the sun beating down on her face. Sleepily, she became aware of a warm arm around her midsection. An equally warm body was pressed against her side, steady breathing ruffling the hairs on top of her head. For a second, Katara had no idea where she was. 

Zuko rolled over when she sat up, then woke up, blinking. “Ugh.” He clutched his head in his hands. “I have a pounding headache. How much did I even drink last night?”

“No idea, but I think the turtle ducks finally went to sleep. They all seem to be gone.” They looked at each other, smiling in the early morning light. "You have dewdrops in your hair." Katara reached out, bending the drops into a little ring. She froze it and let it fall onto his head. "We didn't really have flowers in the South Pole, so I used to make ice crowns." She laughed when it began to melt almost immediately, small streams dripping from his hair. A drop landed right on his nose, making him blink rapidly. Zuko huffed, and a wave of steam suddenly shot from his head. 

"That's one way to wake up. I'd make you a fire crown, but I don't think your hair would much appreciate it." He said drily. Katara reached a hand out to ruffle his now-dry hair, and next thing they knew, both of them were kissing on the grass.

A shout came from behind them. “Cover your innocent eyes, Twinkletoes!” They turned around to see Toph and Aang behind them. Toph had slapped her hand over Aang’s face.

“I’m twenty-two, Toph. I’m not a child.” Aang moved away. “I guess I should have seen this coming.” He smiled at them. “I’m really happy for you two.” He turned to Zuko, “But if you hurt her, I will come for you.”

“I thought the Avatar was a pacifist.” Zuko drawled.

“I don’t kill people or make them suffer cruel and unusual punishments. Everything else, though…” He trailed off humorously. “Seriously, though.”

“Everyone is looking for you lovebirds. You better have a good explanation for why you wandered off together, in the moonlight, while one of you is very clearly drunk.”

“I’m not drunk.” Zuko protested.

“Zip it, Sparky. The giant red splotch on your face says otherwise.”

“Sokka doesn’t know?” Aang asked, grinning.

“No, and don’t you dare tell him.” Katara looked daggers at him.

“Not a chance. This is between you two.” He looked at Toph. “Well, us four.”

“Make that five! Doomy knows, too.”

“She does?” The firebender blanched.

“Yeah, and she was the only one so far to threaten Katara if she broke Zuko’s heart.” Toph told him

“Looks like you have someone in your corner, after all.” Aang patted his back. “Cheer up, I think Sokka is the one you should really be concerned about. He hasn’t exactly reacted in the best way with Katara’s past paramours.”

“He seemed fine with you, though.”

“Yeah, but I’m the Avatar. Also, not a firebender, let alone the Fire Lord himself. Also,” Aang blushed, looking embarrassed. “I think he didn’t think I was too much of an, ahem, er…”

“He knows Twinkletoes is a prude. He’s a vegetarian, for crying out loud.” Toph announced, prompting a slight scowl from Aang. “You, on the other hand, are a firebender. You know what they say about firebenders…” She waggled her eyebrows at them, a satisfied smirk on her face.

“Okay. Ouch.”

“You know what, we’ll cover for you.” Aang offered. “Toph can tell everyone Zuko went to get snacks,” He pointed to the small punnet of bread next to the two of them. “and Katara can just say she went to let off some steam. The full moon is approaching, and you know what they say about waterbenders during the full moon.”

“That’s a load of nonsense. I do not get irrational and strung up once a month just because the moon looks a certain way.”

“I know that, but it works as an excuse right now, doesn’t it?”

“I hate perpetrating the stereotype, though. Can’t I just tell everyone I went to bed? Alone.” She stared pointedly at the snickering earthbender.

“That works, too.” The Avatar shrugged. “Whatever sounds plausible.”

***  
“You’re back!” Ty Lee greeted them enthusiastically. She had fallen asleep against a tree, and the bark had left a red imprint on her cheek and what looked like leaves in her hair. Suki and Sokka wre grumbling to no one in particular, hungover and in desperate need of coffee. Mai somehow managed to look as put together as the night before, but the telltale redness on her face and the pained look in her eyes told a different story. Toph was the only one who didn’t seem to be nursing a terrible hangover. She was as cheerful as ever.

“I brought snacks.”

Sokka and Suki both grabbed the basket, then looked up at him with matching scowls. “You call bread a snack? It isn’t even buttered or toasted!”

“Look, I was in a rush. If you want, we can head back inside and get something from the kitchens.”

“Will there even be people awake at this time?”

“We’re hosting dignitaries from all over the continent. There are people in the kitchens at all hours.”

“Good enough for me.” Suki was on her feet in a second, still agile as ever despite the very strong smell of alcohol on her breath. She reaches out a hand to pull Sokka to his feet.

Everyone trooped into the kitchens together, collapsing in the informal dining room. “I’m going to go see about food.” Zuko announced. “Anyone want to come?”

“I will. I have some hangover remedies I can try to whip up.” Katara ignored Toph’s face.

“Me, too. I refuse to let you go alone after that pathetic spread you pulled last time. Seriously, bread.” Sokka got up, too. He missed the slightly disappointed look that passed between the other two.

“Great.”

They came back in ten minutes bearing a basket of fruit and cheese, biscuits, sandwiches and coffee. Sokka held a plate of reheated meats from last night’s dinner like a trophy. No one was in the mood for a real breakfast.

“Oh, sweet sugar!” Ty Lee bit into a chocolate cookie, her face in rapture.

Mai spread a bit of soft cheese onto a tomato sandwich, her face an intense mask of concentration as the knife wobbled slightly.

Suki and Sokka were going at the coffee like their life depended on it, with Sokka pausing to put down bits of charcuterie. Suki had half a sandwich and a cinnamon cookie in one hand as was nibbling small bites of it.

Toph had a heaping plate of everything in front of her, going at it with the same amount of gusto as normal.

Katara had a couple of containers spread out in front of her and was explaining the process to a yawning Aang. Zuko had his head down, a half-eaten sandwich on the plate in front of him. He kept asking if Katara was done yet.

“There, finished.” Everyone looked dubiously at the murky green substance. “It’s less disgusting if you hold your nose.”

“On the count of three. One, two…” They tipped back the cups, their faces twisted into rictuses of disgust. There was some spluttering.

“Ew, this tastes like Sokka’s socks smell!” Ty Lee looked slightly green. “Why does stuff that’s good for you never taste like ice cream, or cake?” 

“Because ice cream and cake aren’t good for you?” Suki laughed when Ty Lee stuck her tongue out at her, barely holding the expression before beginning to laugh herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit light-hearted. I want to reveal the relationship slowly, person by person (Sokka is obvs going to be last to figure it out. He's always seemed a bit thick when it comes to this stuff.) Since they have gotten really comfortable with each other, I thought it would be nice to see them interacting with everyone else for a change. 
> 
> In case you hadn't figured, I think Sokka would be a chatty drunk, Toph would be a gruffly honest drunk, Mai and Ty Lee would probably be the fun kind of drunk, and Suki would be the kind that gets quieter but has a lot going on inside her head. Zuko would probably get very introspective, and a little gloomy, but I think it would also bring out the softer side of him (This might just be wishful thinking for plot development, but its fanfic.)


	5. Crystals

“What could go wrong with spelunking, they said. We have an earthbending master and the Avatar, they said. Pfffft.” Sokka threw his hands in the air, scowling at the wall of rocks in front of him. “Well, when the earthbender somehow falls sick and the Avatar gets called away on important Avatar business AT THE LAST MINUTE, who gets stuck in a cave? WE DO.” He attempted to punch the boulder next to him and thought better of it.

“Now my sister and the freaking Fire Lord are trapped in a cave and somebody tell me how I am going to explain this?”

“Calm down.” Suki patted his arm. “The two of them are resourceful. They’ll be fine. I’m more worried about Mai and Ty Lee. They don’t have bending.”

“Tui and La, neither do we! That’s it. We’re going to die here, in the cold and dark, with no food or water, and some unfortunate traveler is going to find our skeletons a hundred years from now. I’ll never get to be chief and you will never get to be chiefess and we will never have little chief-babies.”

“We just have to wait. I’m sure the benders will get to us soon. They’re not going to leave two nobles and a bunch of visiting dignitaries trapped in an underground cavern, you know.”

***

This had been a bad idea. A poorly conceived, ill thought-out, bad idea.

“I can’t believe we are somehow trapped in an underground cavern, again.” Katara huffed.

“I can’t believe we let Toph talk us into going spelunking in a cave network no one has set foot in before.” Zuko shook his head, a flame burning in the palm of his hand. “We should have gone into one of the ones that actually have maps.”

They stood in front of a towering pile of boulders that was blocking their exit. “Can you blast it with fire?”

“I could, but we might get accidentally roasted in the process. Can you blast it with water or ice?”

“I could only target the rocks a few at a time, and if I knocked any of the wrong ones, I could trigger a further cascade.”

“So we’re stuck.”

“At least until the earthbenders gets here.”

“This was not how I planned on spending a relaxing afternoon. The summit this morning was stressful enough.”

The two of them, along with Aang, Sokka and Mai had been discussing trade agreements and foreign policy with some of the other visiting dignitaries all morning. She was particularly proud of how she had managed to convince Aang and the rest of the New Republic planners to include cultural sites for each of the four realms. Along with a library, of course. Sokka and she had also succeeded in getting an Earth Kingdom shipping magnate to open a line with the Water Tribes. It was going to be highly lucrative, and likely improve relations between both states.

There was also talk of balloons becoming a viable form of long-distance travel, even replacing caravans and ships. No one quite knew how that would impact the state of things, although there was some speculation.

So despite what Iroh said, there was plenty of work to be done during the festival as well. They had all been busy. As a result, the lovers hadn’t had any times to themselves today. Not that Katara needed to see him every waking moment. She still wasn’t sure what she was going to do after this week was over. She had initially planned on spending the week at the palace, then travelling further into the Fire Nation for research and healing trainings. Waterbenders were settling outside of the poles, now, and it was one of her better ideas to train any promising healers so they could assist their communities. Then, it was her hope, they could pass on that knowledge to future generations.

There were only three days remaining, and she was determined to make the most of them. Right now, that meant figuring out something to take the edge off the day they had had. She loved diplomacy, but it could get stressful after a while. Especially when certain old windbags, to borrow Mai’s words, kept talking over her and interrupting every point she made.

So they had agreed when Toph and Aang suggested they go spelunking. Of course, Toph then had to get laid down with food poisoning. 

“There is no one else in this alley for a reason!” Katara, Suki and Aang had tried to dissuade her from sampling the shady looking fried turtle duck.

“Well, sometimes you have to take the path less taken! Besides, this iron stomach has seen me through everything!” She had then defiantly bit into the meat.

Then Aang had to leave because of a conflict brewing at the border. “It’s been a decade. You would think they have learned to get along.”

Sokka and Ty Lee were adamant about continuing with the trip, thought Katara, Mai, Suki and Zuko had their doubts. Mai had tried to bail at the last minute, too, citing a stomachache.

“But you didn’t eat the turtle duck.” Ty Lee had pointed out.

“Must have been something else, then.”

“It’s probably just nerves. I remember when you got a stomachache from that roadside place Azula made us stop for lunch. You looked a lot greener and you were making puking noises the whole day. You’re not doing that now.” She had grabbed Mai. “You don’t have to be nervous! It’s totally safe!”

Zuko and Katara had been tempted to bail, too, but reasoned that the others needed at least two benders with them.

Much good that had done.

Katara let out a small squeak when something fell into her hair. “Ew, there are bugs all over the ceiling.” She shook it out, cringing when it hit the ground with a dull squishing noise.

Zuko flicked one off his shoulder. “You want to try getting out of here?” The flame in his palm flared brighter. “I think the fire is unsettling them, and I would rather not sit in the dark in a bug-infested cave.”

“Let’s go.” 

Hand in hand, they went further into the tunnels.

***  
Katara’s eyes widened as they turned a corner. The entire cavern was filled with crystal, the shimmering purple formations sprouting from the floor and ceiling. They looked like they were made of violet fire. 

“I didn’t even know these were here!” Zuko breathed.

“They are beautiful.” She went and stood in front of him. “Feel familiar?”

“What? Oh.” He cringed, visibly shaken by the memory. “I have apologized and I will do it again. I…”

“Stop it. I just meant, that was the first time we had a real conversation. Ever. That was the first time I saw there was something else in you.” She took a deep breath. “Which is why I was so mad when you stood with Azula.” Katara took his hands in hers. “But then, you stood right there with us as we changed the world.” She looked him the eyes. “With me. I know you are still hurting a lot, that nothing is ever going to take the pain away, not entirely, but you have to know you are not the same angry, confused kid you were back then.” She exhaled.

Katara tentatively pressed her fingers against Zuko’s scar. “One thing I learned while traveling is that we can never really run away from our pasts. No matter what we do.”  
Zuko nodded. He had learned that lesson years ago, but he had a feeling she wasn’t just talking about him. “But that is not a bad thing. We are who we are, where we are because of them.” He smiled at her. “You can’t run away from your past, but you don’t have to carry it with you always.” He covered her hand with his and held it against his face.

“I don’t remember if I told you this, but I changed my mind about the scar. It is not a symbol of my father’s anger but of my own compassion. Which I lost for a few years. It does make me who I am, but that is someone who was able to break away from the shadow of a century-old empire to do the right thing. It gave me the chance to think for myself.” He brought their hands down, resting them over Katara’s heart.

“You’re scars are in here. Just because they aren’t visible doesn’t mean they haven’t affected you. You’ve spent your whole life thinking about others, trying to help them. Even when you were confused and angry, when you were face to face with the man who killed your mother, you offered him mercy. You know what pain feels like and you don’t want to inflict it on other people.” He sighed. “Azula was trying to kill you, you know. She knew it would destroy me more effectively than any fire blast. You would have been well within your rights to end her. Yet you didn’t. No matter what any of those crazy fangirls say, you are one of the best people I know.”

“You heard what happened today morning?” Katara was surprised. One of the Earth Kingdom’s diplomats had made some less than subtle comments about “good judgement” and “loyalty”.

“We were in the same room.” He looked at her, his eyes soft. “That is probably the longest unscripted speech I have ever given in my life. Looks like you’re rubbing off on me.”

She was feeling better. “Thank you.” She slid her hand out to cup his face. He smiled against her lips when she stood on her toes to kiss him. The flame in Zuko’s hand dimmed as he reached out his arms to hold her close. Even in the near-dark, the crystals still glittered around them.

“You know, I kind of wanted to do that the last time we were in the catacombs.” He admitted.

“No! I screamed at you so much!” She started laughing in shocked delight.

“When you thought I was a horrible, hateful person, yeah. The instant I showed some sympathy, you were immediately fussing over me, offering to heal me with sacred water! Admit it, you see the best in people.”

“Only because I bring out the best in people. You told me you’d lost your mother to the fire nation, too. How could I be mad after that? I mean, it explained a lot.” She grinned when he snorted.

“Yeah. I’ll bet.”

“Come on, let’s go see if we can find a way out. Unless you want to spend some more time in here?” She teased.

He looked like he was considering it. “I think we can spare a few minutes.”

***

When Katara came to, she was lying sideways on the ground. She tried to get up, struggling against the rope. The smugglers must have left her tied up. She hissed in frustration.

The smugglers. It came back to her in a flash. She and Zuko had been walking through the tunnels, when they had run into three other men. She had glimpsed a cart filled with cloth-covered bundles before the men had opened little pods at their wrists, releasing a sweet-smelling gas in the lovers’ direction. The last thing Katara remembered was her vision going fuzzy, and the feeling of her wrists being bound.

They had left her fingers free, though. If she could just…

A muffled came from behind her. Wriggling, she could just make out Zuko lying a few feet from her, his mouth gagged. She rolled over, using her fingers to yank on the cloth.

“Are you okay?” He asked the instant she had pulled out the gag. 

“I’m fine. I don’t think they realized who we are, though.”

“Yeah. I’m surprised, really, I should think my face was a pretty obvious identifier.” He grinned weakly.

“It is really dark down here. I doubt they could make it out. That single torch is barely giving off any light, even with all these crystals reflecting it.”

Zuko inhaled sharply when something cold brushed against his hands. Katara had cut through her ropes using a blade she had made from ice, and was now doing the same for him. Once she had removed all his bindings, she held out a hand and pulled him to his feet. He brushed himself off and lit a small flame in his hand, frowning at the cluster of crystals closest to them. “I think this is what they have been smuggling. Look at these clean marks. They were obviously made with a gemcutter. Scratches would reduce their value.”

“Hey, how did you escape? Guys…” A loud shout alerted them to the smugglers’ return. This time, Katara was ready when they opened the pods. She concentrated, bringing all the moisture in the cave together in front of them. It created a wall of ice from floor to ceiling, sealing the smugglers in with their own knockout gas. When their attackers had all collapsed, she melted the wall and drew the water back to her. Long whips swirled over her head.

The flame in Zuko’s hands flared up, his eyes burning.

They stood back to back. “I’m getting serious déjà vu.” Katara grinned as more men came running, alerted by the noise. She sent her whips shooting, knocking three of them to the heavily ground before they could retaliate

“Took the words right out of my mouth.” He gave a low laugh, redirecting a fireball back to the thrower. The firebending smuggler yelped as it hit him in the chest, slamming into the wall. “It’s nice to be on the same side, though.”

“Agreed. Looks like we’re facing off against three, I mean two, firebenders and two nonbenders.” When another one launched a fireball at her, she sent a sphere of water his way. They met midair, exploding into steam. One of the nonbenders tripped over his friend’s passed-out body as he tried to dodge the hot air, falling flat on his face. He groaned and did not get up. “One nonbender to go.” She sent out another whip, cracking it against the last one’s legs. “That should take care of him.”

Zuko grunted in acknowledgement as both remaining firebenders kept spraying him with bursts of fire. He focused on dissipating the flames, preventing them from reaching Katara while she focused on disabling the nonbenders. He did manage to get in a couple of good shots himself, as evinced by the first attacker still collapsed against the wall.

Now that she was done, he turned his attention to the offensive, stunning both of the smugglers with two carefully timed blasts to their plexuses. They jerked backward, then doubled over. Katara sent two of her whips to lift them off the ground, then tossed them into two others who were trying to get back on their feet. She turned to give a cheer when Zuko swept her up, eyes still burning as he pressed an exultant kiss to her lips. Katara kissed him back, throwing her arms around his neck as he picked her up. They spun around before he set her back down.

“Sorry. I haven’t been in a real battle in so long, I guess my emotions got the better of me.” He looked a little sheepish after they had come apart.

“No apologies needed. We should make out after every sparring session.” She told him, slightly breathless. Whether it was from the fight or the kiss, she wasn’t sure.

“Agreed.” He looked a bit out of breath himself.

Binding all of their hands and feet with the remaining rope and a bit of waterbending, Zuko and Katara had just finished piling the smugglers into the cart when a loud rumbling sounded from the far tunnel.

A unit of earthbenders was standing there, a grinning Toph at their head. She scowled when she saw the prisoners. “I can’t believe I missed a chance to beat up bad guys! You two have all the fun.”

“Your concern is touching.” Zuko said drily. He turned to the earthbending unit. “Can you secure these smugglers further? We’ll take them back with us and arrange for them to be transported to prison.”

***

Katara sighed, curling into the warm shawls around her. As a waterbender, her blood tended to run a bit cooler. After spending hours trapped in the dank caves, though, she was not averse to a little warmth. 

After dealing with the prisoners, the lot of them had staggered into the palace covered in dirt and sweat, everyone looking worse for the wear. Iroh, Pakku and Kanna had taken one look and insisted they all immediately clean up and be settled with a cup of tea and blankets.

“We really shouldn’t let you two go anywhere alone.” Katara and Zuko froze at Sokka’s remark. “Seriously, have you noticed that every time you go off by yourselves, you end up in life-threatening situations?” He shook his head, sipping from the teacup for emphasis. “You kids are going to give me a heart attack one of these days.”

“I’m the same age as you.”

“Emotionally, Zuko, I am much older than you. As evinced by the fact that I am married and you are not.”

“I have a country. I think that requires a similar amount of effort to maintain peacefully.” The Fire Lord’s lips curved a little as his friends tried to hide their amusement.

“So, what are you planning to do about the caves?” Suki asked, patting her husband’s leg.

“I’m thinking about stabilizing the tunnels a bit and having it made into a protected site people can visit. It’ll boost public moral and the speleology people will be ecstatic at the idea.”

“That is lovely. What are you going to call it?”

They were interrupted by Aang coming through the doors. “Hey! What did I…” He stopped short when he noticed everyone collapsed onto couches, looking like they had just come back from the dead. “Looks like I missed a lot.”


	6. Bloodbending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Old demons rear their heads and two hurting souls find comfort in unexpected ways.
> 
> (I also wanted another fight scene. I've always loved the battles in atla. The movements are so graceful.)

“I can’t believe you missed the play.” Sokka lamented as Katara came down for breakfast. Everyone short of Zuko had made it down this morning, the Fire Lord having excused himself to handle court matters. “It was one of the highlights of the festival.”

“Wasn’t it by the Ember Island Players?” She remembered seeing a poster in the city on their last day out.

“Uh…”

“Glad I missed it.” Katara began to help herself from the buffet table.

“No, it was good. I mean, it was still really melodramatic, but the jokes have gotten a lot better and it wasn’t hating on us this time.”

“What was it about?”

“The Sozin’s Comet battle.” Toph said excitedly. “They got an even bigger guy to play me this time!” She sounded thrilled. “He screamed so loud a bunch of people in the front row passed out!”

“They actually got a guy for me this time.” Aang sounded very satisfied. “Althought the part where he called on the spirits to drain the spirit from Ozai was a bit sketchy.”

“I was in it and Mai too!” She held her hand up for a high five, which her friend tentatively returned. “I got to stop people from bending by tickling them!” She reached playfully for Toph and was stopped by a death glare. For a blind woman, Toph was surprising good at glaring.

“Yeah, they didn’t seem to get what chi-blocking is. They also made it look like I was the one who broke up with Zuko in the end. Not a bad way to be remembered in posterity, though.” She sounded pleased. “Better than being that chick who went back every damn time.”

“Azula’s defeat was the big finish, though.” Sokka looked at her. “Don’t be too disappointed that they gave Zuko the credit for the take-down. It was kind of sad, really. They made it look like he destabilized her by reminding her how their mother never loved her.”

Katara’s heart sank. “What…what did they do for the fight against Azula?” She still remembered the screaming, the mad fury and pain in the other girl’s eyes as Katara chained her to the storm drain. She very nearly killed herself, shooting freak lightning from her mouth. The sound of her sobbing had made Katara’s heart wrench. The other girl had lost almost everything. Sure, she was an evil sociopathic tyrant, but they had been the same age.

“Then she tried to attack you, using some, um, impolite words to describe the exact relationship between you and Zuko. He then gets mad and incinerates her with lightning.” Suki finished.

She still remembered the shock and fear when she had turned to see Zuko on the ground, the wound on his chest gaping. The lightning had cauterized it, so there wasn’t too much blood. The electricity had completely disrupted his heartbeat though. Katara clenched her fingers. She had rushed over to him, drawing water as she ran. As she placed her palms over the wound, she had known her healing abilities wouldn’t be enough. The fear and despair had welled up inside her, threatening to overflow. 

That was when she had realized bloodbending had healing abilities. She hadn’t told anyone, but in the next few days, she had supplemented the waterbending with bloodbending to slowly knit his body back into shape. She had had no idea what she was doing, but she had been desperate enough to try.

“Katara, you’re shaking.” Suki’s concerned voice sounded as if it was coming from underwater.

Nearly a decade had passed since then, but she still went cold every time she thought about it. First with Hama, then with Zuko. Both times desperately terrified for her friends’ lives. No matter how many people she healed, she could never take the stain from her hands. She never wanted to blood bend again. She hated it, hated it with fierce passion. To be able to do that to another person’s body…

“Katara!” She felt warm arms wrap around her. “Are you okay?” Suki and Sokka both held her between them.

“I’m fine. I…”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t realize it would affect you like that.” Sokka sounded abashed.

“No, its just, I…” She didn’t know how to put it into words. “It’s a lot of things. I’m just feeling overwhelmed right now. I’m fine.”

“No, you’re not. Don’t listen to her.” Toph said. “You’re shivering more than a firebender in a Boiling Rock freezer cell.”

“I just had a flashback to the final battle. About the lightning, and the blood.” She started shaking again. “I haven’t gotten them for years. I thought I was better.”

“You’ve been under a lot of stress lately, what with helping me with the new city, Zuko with his library, Sokka with chief things, research, healing and on top of all that, you got trapped in the cave yesterday.” Aang looked at her sympathetically. “I still get flashbacks about…a lot of things. Especially when I’m worn out.”

“We should probably get you to bed.” Mai had a clear look of concern, too. Katara was a bit surprised at the show of emotion.

“Guys, I’m fine. I’m not shaking anymore.” She took a deep breath as Suki and Sokka released her. “Thank you for being so understanding, but I think I’ve got it under control now.”

“Okay. But let us know if you are feeling light-headed.” Suki said.

Katara was a little annoyed at herself. It had been ten years. She thought they should have gone away by now. She finished her breakfast in silence.

***

A knock sounded on Katara’s door. When she opened it, Zuko stood on the other side.

“Hey. Everything okay?” He sounded concerned. “They told me what happened at breakfast. Well, Aang and Mai did, after Toph threatened to break down my door if I didn’t see you as soon as possible. Not that I ever needed any coercing.” He smiled his weak attempt at a joke.

Katara realized he had been standing in the doorway for a while. “Come in! Sorry it’s a mess. We usually hang out in Suki’s room. I wasn’t expecting company.”

Zuko looked skeptically at the spotless room. The only things out of place was the paper in the wastebasket and the pair of pajamas tossed on one of the chairs. He averted his eyes from the clothes with a blush. “Looks cleaner than mine does, anyway.” The only difference with his was that he had spilled a bit of tea on his desk this morning and hadn’t had time to clean it up. They were both very organized.

“Do you want to talk about it?” He asked.

“We always talk.” Katara sounded a bit stressed. “I want to do something else right now. Sorry if that came out snappish.”

“No, its fine. You look like your about to snap.”

“It’s just, it’s the full moon tonight and I have a lot of pent-up energy right now.” She admitted. “I’ve been feeling on edge all day. I want to bend, but everyone else is on break and I don’t want anyone to pity-spar with me. Or feed into stereotypes about waterbenders during the full moon.” She also wanted someone to distract her from spiraling into thoughts about bloodbending.

“I don’t think Toph ever needs an excuse to fight people, but I’m free for the rest of the day. You want to go to the training rooms? I could use a non-firebender to train with, for a change.”

“Sure. Thank you.” She curtsied a little as he held the door open for her. He offered a small bow in exchange. They smiled softly at each other.  
***

The only warmth in the sparring room was coming from Zuko’s flaming fists. They stood on opposite sides, breathing heavily. Chunks of ice were embedded into the charred walls. They had had to open the roof to let the steam out.

The Fire Lord leaned forward, spinning his body to send of flurry of flaming kicks towards the Master Waterbender. She countered each one with the mass of water whips currently suspended behind her. With her face set in a battle frown, the whips swaying like a million tentacles (it was closer to ten, but it was still a lot), she looked positively terrifying.

At least, that’s what he thought when they were on opposite sides. Now, Zuko thought her battle face was cute, but he wasn’t about to say it out loud. No point in making her more determined to beat him.

“Eat ice!” Katara sent single water jet heading his way. He had hardly countered it when a dozen daggers came flying at him. He countered them with daggers of his own, fire and ice exploding in mid-air when they touched. 

“That little hailstorm all you got?” He egged her on, sending a stream of fire blazing towards her.

“If you keep throwing those puny fireballs at me, what else can you expect?” She sent a sheet of ice shooting across the floor, ducked low and rolled.

Zuko backed up as the ice kept coming. When it was about to touch his feet, he shot a burst of fire from his limbs to propel himself into the air. The heat also melted swathe on the floor. With a little added fire, he evaporated any traces of water near it. No way was he was going to be a standing turtle duck in a puddle of water.

His feet had barely touched the ground when she dove at him, her fist sheathed in an ice gauntlet. He retaliated by blasting a stream of fire at her midsection, sending her hurtling back. She immediately dissolved the gauntlet, creating a rope of water behind her. Her back struck the rope and she rebounded, coming back at him with an even bigger one. He dove out of the way, the ice shattering against the far wall.  
“How about some real power, princess?” He teased, lightning crackling at his finger tips.

“You want to see real power?” Katara began to churn the water around her in a ring, the breeze generated from the rapidly spinning liquid sending her hair flying. “Here you go!” She lifted the razor-thin wheel overhead and spun it straight towards him.

Zuko send the lightning streaming outward, not pausing to consider what would happen when the lightning came into contact with the water. It exploded, both attacks colliding with enough force to shatter the walls. The massive shockwave forced both combatants backward, but neither of them paused to examine the damage. Electricity crackled in the puddles before dying out. Katara created a cushion of water to shield herself from the impact, while Zuko spun back, a fire whip in either hand. She spun the mass of water around her and sent a jetstream straight for him. In the light of the setting sun, it looked like liquid fire. 

He leaped over it, using the momentum to send his whips surging downward. She dove out of the way, the whips slamming into the wall behind her. Before he could turn around, he felt three wet spheres strike him in the back in quick succession. He managed to hold out for two, but the last one knocked him over. Thinking quickly, he pinwheeled his feet, bursts of fire shooting out in all directions. That should keep her away. On the fifth cycle, he leapt back up, hands in a fighting position.

A loud cry from overhead alerted him to the fact that she had used her ice picks to scale the wall and was now bearing down on him. When had she learned to do that? It was his turn to drop and roll.

Right into a wall of ice. He struck the ground with his palm. “Yield. I yield.”

She offered him her hand, smiling with satisfaction. “You may rise with the sun, but I am made stronger by the full moon.”

Zuko thought she looked like an avenging angel. Her hair had come loose and was swaying softly in the late breeze. Her battle-worn body was perfectly silhouetted by the full moon rising overhead.

Katara looked even more flushed when he told her that, then grinned. They were standing outside, basking in the cool breeze. A handful of guards had come running when they heard the noise, but had been reassured by the sight of the two standing upright, albeit in somewhat burnt and steaming clothes. They had assured them that repairs would begin the following morning.

“I needed that. The sparring, not the compliment. But that was nice, too.”

“No problem. That’s what I’m here for. Both sparring and compliments.”

She leaned over and kissed him, both of them sinking down to the ground.

“And kissing, apparently.”

“Well, I am here for deep conversations and motivational speeches.”

He leaned over and lay his head in her lap.

“And cuddling, apparently.” Her fingers began playing with his hair, pulling out the sweat. She curled it into a little ball and chucked it into the grass.

“Is this why your hair always looks so nice?” Zuko asked as she began stroking his newly cleaned hair.

“One of the many reasons.” She told him. “Another being weekly oiling. Why do you think I wear it pulled back so often? My mother always covered my hair in fat once a week, and everyone in the water tribe wore their hair pulled back. I guess doing my hair always made me feel that much closer to home.”

“My mother used to do my hair every morning, before she had to leave. It was one of those moments of the day where it was just her and me.” He paused. “She did Azula’s for a while, but stopped when she started demanding that the maids do it. I think Mom was a bit hurt when she said only peasants didn’t have people to do their hair.”

Katara winced. “I can imagine.” She looked at the mess behind them. “We really did a number on that training room.”

Zuko grinned. “Why do you think there is a separate compound for training? Rookie firebending soldiers are notoriously destructive. The wood rooms are reserved for those who have full or nearly full control of their bending.” He chuckled, the sensation reverberating through her. “I don’t think the architects expected the strongest benders of their respective states to go at it full throttle, though. Well, two of the strongest.” He sighed. “Iroh still beat me in a match last time we sparred. Granted, I won two of the three, but I can only wish to be half as good when I am that age.”

Katara laughed. “I’ve taken out Master Pakku enough times that he refuses to get in the ring with me anymore. He says he is too old, and he doesn’t stand much of a chance against ‘uppity youngsters’”.

“So if even a renowned Master Waterbender can’t beat you and Azula couldn’t beat you, what hope do I have of winning?”

“Master Pakku is goodness only knows how old and you are much stronger now than Azula ever was. What’s your excuse?”

“Well, I’m only two years older than you, so that’s a lot of time we have left for me to try.”

“I look forward to that.” She touched her fingers to his cheek then his lips, startling a little when he caught her hand and kissed the back of it. “Are you tired.” She hurried to add at the consteranation in his expression. “I mean, it’s the middle of the night and you’re usually up at dawn”

“Not really. When I’m near you, it feels like I could stay awake for hours.” He said absentmindedly. She responded by pulling him into a kiss.

“Ack.” Katara looked wounded when he made a gagging noise. “No! Sorry, it’s just the sweat. I doubt I taste any better. I mean, um…” She was slightly mollified by the embarrassment in his expression.

“We should probably go clean up.”

***

There are few things a warm shower cannot fix. Katara had washed, dressed and made her way up to Zuko’s suite in a matter of minutes. She couldn’t deny that the burst of energy was exhilarating. She would be passed out in two days, but it would be a waste to spend this valuable night sleeping. Once a month, she felt like she was on top of the world.

After poking around his sitting room (the Fire Lord’s suite had seven very spacious rooms. She wondered what was in the others), Katara had decided to try and remove the last drops of water from her hair. She was busy flicking them into the fire orchid pot by the window when Zuko came through the antechamber door. He nearly keeled over when he saw her there. The single lamp in the window seat cast a halo of light around her. Her gauzy white dressing gown seemed to float on her frame. If she looked like an angel before…

“I told the guards that we were discussing state matters.” Katara said.

“They bought that?”

“I doubt it, but they let me in. We’ve got a few more hours until dawn. What do you want to do?” Katara asked.

“You were serious about the whole night, weren’t you?”

“I can leave if you’re tired.”

“And let you spiral again? Not a chance. We’re going to see this through, even if I’m half dead tomorrow. It’s the last day of the festivities celebrating the Comet Battle anyway. Everyone is going to be having a final hurrah. As long as I make it through dinner and dancing, I should be fine.”

“Save me a dance?” Katara grinned.

“Only one?” He smirked back.

“I should think the Fire Lord would have dozens of ladies vying for a chance to dance. I couldn’t possibly deprive them of that opportunity.”

“What about the beautiful, recently single Master Waterbender who saved the life of said Fire Lord? I should think she had a line of suitors waiting out the door.”

“Considering that only one of those comes with a kingdom.”

“And the other comes with a face people would actually want to wake up next to.”

“Oh, would you stop going on about that?” Katara looked aggrieved. “Nobody thinks it looks bad. In fact, I’ve heard some of the noblewomen say it looks dashing, dangerous even. Like a pirate.”

“I’m pretty sure my exploits those first months hunting for the Avatar qualify as piracy. But I don’t really care what those noblewomen think.” He sat down next to her on the window seat, taking her in his arms.

“No?” She looked at their reflections in the window pane.

“Not as long as I have you.” His eyes glittered in the lamplight, like shards of sunlight burned beneath them. Hers shone like liquid mercury, silver moonlight glowing in their blue depths. They bent down to kiss, passion crackling like lightning between them. A peal of thunder boomed from the horizon, startling them apart.

“Looks like a storm is heading this way.” Katara murmured.

“We don’t have to worry about that right now.” Zuko whispered back. They kissed again, bodies intertwining as the first drops of rain began to fall. They moved insistently, flowing around each other, attuned to every single variation.

Katara moaned as his hand cupped her, eyes widening at the heat even through her blouse. She could hear his heart beat as she pressed her own palm against his chest. His blood was moving, the thumping accelerating as their kisses became faster, more forceful. It wove through his body, so warm and alive…

He gasped, sitting bolt upright. This feeling, like his blood was being pulled from outside… he could see the lightning flashing, heading straight towards his heart as he dove. A sudden phantom pain stabbed him in the chest. He held it and groaned.

“I… I can’t.” Katara fell back, her eyes frightened. “Oh, Zuko.”

“I’m fine. Don’t worry. I just, I had a flashback. What a pair we make, huh?” He smiled weakly.

“I don’t think that was normal. I think it was me…bloodbending.” Silent tears welled up in her eyes.

“Are you okay?” Zuko reached out, then paused. “Can I touch you?” He asked, the fear in her eyes tearing through his heart.

“No, I don’t think that would be a good idea.” Katara curled her arms around her body. They felt warmer than usual. It sickened her. “I’m so sorry.”

“Hey, don’t worry. Azula used to get like this when solar flares happened. She had trouble holding in the power when she was younger. You don’t have that much raw talent without a little leaking out on the side.” He sighed. “She burnt her favorite doll during one of those episodes. When I tried to comfort her, she pushed me away and said it didn’t matter because she was going to destroy everything, whether she wanted to or not. That it was her destiny to shape the world and babies who played with dolls couldn’t become powerful benders like she was destined to be. No need to guess where she got those ideas.”

“But you all are living, breathing, people. Not dolls.”

“She also accidentally burnt mother and me a handful of times. Father always stayed away when she got like this. I think it hurt her more, feeling like not being in control made him love her less. I personally think he was just worried about getting his fancy robes smoked. Then, when mother started to pull away, it kind of did it for her. I remember the first couple of times, she used to be really worried, apologizing and dragging me to the healers. Then, as the years went on, she seemed to take an almost malicious enjoyment in smiting me. Once she got her powers under control and couldn’t use it as an excuse anymore, she started with the taunts.”

“Power can be overwhelming sometimes, but I know you would never hurt anyone intentionally. You don’t have to be scared.”

“No, it’s not like that. I know I won’t hurt anyone. Unlike flare-ups, I have always been in control of this. It’s just, sometimes when I get really emotional, my bending starts to reflect that. Normally, I can’t even bloodbend unless it’s the full moon.”

“Then, what about that… the days after the battle? Those weren’t full moons.”

“Like I said. Sometimes my emotions make me able to do things I didn’t even think I could do otherwise. Do you remember that time I stopped the rain? That was pure anguish. I didn’t even know it was possible for me to have that level of control.”

“Do you want to do something else, now?” He asked quietly.

Katara looked up at him, the familiar sparkle struggling to come out from behind the pain in her eyes. “I have an idea.”

***

Ten minutes later, they were screaming as they slid down the large staircase in the west wing. Zuko had told her the other boys were staying in this wing. She told him Aang already knew the two of them were together, and that Sokka could sleep through a polar bear dog stampede, so there was nothing to worry about.

It had been Katara’s idea. “This is a game Sokka, Aang and I used to play. We would climb up the tallest staircase we could find, I would ice the whole length into a ramp, and then we would slide all the way down.”

Zuko had looked wary at first. “Didn’t any of you fall off?”

“That’s what the rails are for. Besides, I have waterbending and you have your fire-flying.”

“That’s not what it’s called.” He said, amused as she sent a sheath of ice down the steps.

“Well, tell me at the bottom!” Before he could stop her, she had jumped, shrieking as gravity took over. At the bottom, she had arced the ice even further, completing a loop before landing neatly, her hands over her head. “Showoff.”

“Come on down!” She shouted. “The ice is fine!”

Despite having arrived at the bottom slightly petrified and a bit cold, he found he didn’t want his first to be his last.

“You know, Aang used to make these little airstreams behind us to generate more speed.”

“That’s what this needs. More speed.”

“I was just wondering if you could do something similar with flame propulsion.”

“You want me to use fire to make us go faster down an ice-slicked wooden staircase in the Fire Nation Palace?”

“Please? Just once.” He had given in. If he was being honest with himself, he had been considering the idea well before she had suggested it.

Neither of them had expected just how fast it would be, though. They whooped as they shot down the staircase, landing in a heap at the bottom. Their laughter was disrupted by an slightly obnoxious exclamation. 

“What in the four nations is going on here?” Sokka stood above them, a sleepy Aang at his side. He squinted suspiciously at his sister and the Fire Lord currently entangled with her. “I can’t believe you two. Did you think you could keep this from me?”

They had barely opened their mouths when he continued. “I can’t believe you are staircase-sliding without us! Isn’t that right Aang?” He turned away when the still half-asleep Avatar didn’t reply fast enough “How could you?”

“Sorry.” Katara apologized, both to Zuko and her brother. Sokka didn’t seem to catch on, looking appeased.

“Well, as long as you let us join in. Hey, Aang, do you think you could replicate a flamethrower’s force if you and Zuko here both bended behind us at the same time?”

Katara giggled at the horrified expressions on the other two’s faces. Aang suddenly looked much more awake. She didn’t know whether it was the thrill of escaping being caught out or just the fact that the moon was starting to sink, but she was feeling a bit better. Something warm stirred within her as she saw that Zuko seemed to be less tense, too. This night hadn’t been so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The thing about trauma is that it can come back at unexpected times. It's okay to feel pain, but it always helps when you have other people to help you through it. Side note: tomorrow is the last day of Zutara Week 2018. Stay tuned to see what happens when Sokka finally finds out.
> 
> Bonus points if you can guess where I got inspiration for the staircase-sliding from!
> 
> As always, comments and kudos appreciated!


End file.
